Eine Liebesgeschichte
by enlya
Summary: Severus und Catherine, eine Liebesgeschichte mit wenigen Worten, eine Liebe die niemals stirbt. Ein Erklärungsversuch in Sachen Snape, ich hoffe, es ist was für euch und dieses Thema ist nicht schon mal so behandelt worden. Bitte Reviewt
1. Chapter 1

Titel Eine Liebesgeschichte

Hauptfiguren sind Severus Snape und Catherina Black

Als Nebenfiguren fungieren Sirius Black, Familie Malfoy, der Orden des Phönix und natürlich Dumbledore.

Weitere Personen, die im Laufe der Erzählung unseren Weg kreuzen sind zwar keine Statisten, aber ihr Handlungen und Empfindungen stellen keine ausschlaggebenden Inhalte dar.

Wir befinden uns im Jahre 1979. Die Welt der Magie und Zauberer ist erfüllt von jahrelangen Unruhen. Die Todesser gewinnen mehr und mehr an Einfluss, die Anhängerzahl wächst stetig und die Überfälle weiten sich aus, öffentliche Plätze, das Tageslicht und auch Auroren könne die Angriffe nicht mehr verhindern. Das Leben ist geprägt von Angst und Schrecken, dass auf beiden Seite, denn selbst wer auf der Seite des Bösen steht, muss ihn fürchten.

Erstes Kapitel

Es war angespannt, die Nerven jedermanns waren angespannt, eine Angst hatte das Land ergriffen, der sich keiner entziehen konnte. Hogwarts war zur Zuflucht geworden, es gab nur noch wenige Stellen, an denen man sich sicher fühlte, das Schloss war eine davon. Dumbledore ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Diese Eigenheit würde er auch in den nächsten Jahren nie vollkommen ablegen, dadurch das er sich hin und her bewegte, zwang er sein seelische Ich ruhig zu bleiben, so schaffte er den Ausgleich, denn er brauchte, um Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen und Lösungen zu finden, Antworten auf Fragen, die er eigentlich noch nicht gestellt hatte, die aber noch folgen würden. Heute war die Bewerbung angekommen. Severus Snape hatte sich als Lehrer beworben, mit dem morgigen Datum versehen. Das erklärte nichts, es ließ nur furchtbare Vermutungen wahr werden. So konnte er natürlich verstehen, dass Severus bei seiner Begabung und vor allem seiner Interesse gerne den Posten des VgddK Lehrers einnehmen würde, aber noch war eben diese besetzt. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass dies immer nur in der Dauer von einem Jahr so war, doch klang es so, als wüsste Severus mehr als er wissen dürfte. Doch dies war nur eine Ahnung, die Stelle war zum fünften Mal in jedem Sommer neu besetzt worden- es war also nicht verwunderlich, dass diese Bewerbung eingegangen war. „Aber das Datum", zu gerne würde er dieses außer Acht lassen, doch der Gedanken würde sich nicht nur ihm aufdrängen, jeder würde sich fragen, wie es dazu kam, gerade wenn es sich bewahrheiten würde und Hollander wirklich morgen aus welchen Gründen auch immer (Dumbledore würde sich hüten, den Teufel an die Wand zu malen) den Dienst quittieren, spätestens dann würden alle nachfragen und die üble Nachrede würde beginnen. Es war kein Flüchtigkeitsfehler, so was passierte Severus nie, er war Tränkemeister, denen würde ein Fehler dieser Art nicht unterlaufen, das war gewiss. Natürlich war diese Schlussfolgerung nicht so maßgebend, dass sie als Untermauerung aufkommender Beschuldigungen Gewicht hätte, aber es könnte eben in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken.

Er kannte Severus jetzt seit dem ersten Schultag. Schon immer war er ein verschlossener Junge gewesen, ein Einzelgänger und so nie dem Gruppenzwang unterworfen, er konnte sich nicht unterordnen und Regeln konnte er nie befolgen, er war seinen Weg gegangen, so wie es ihm beliebte. Dumbledore war sich sicher gewesen, dass ebendiese Eigenschaften ihn davor bewahrt hätten, sich den Todesser anzuschließen, doch es drängte sich ihm der Gedanke auf, dass dies leider ein Täuschung gewesen war. Also musste er handeln, lange konnte das noch nicht so gehen, so bestand die Chance, dass er ihn aus den Fängen des Bösen und ihn auf seine Seite ziehen konnte- ihm vor dem Schlimmstern bewahren. Dazu würde er ihn einladen, um mit ihm über die Möglichkeit zu sprechen hier als Lehrer zu praktizieren, aber nicht in diesem Fach. Ihm war es, als läge ein Fluch auf dem Fach (was sich in der Zukunft beweisen würde), er wollte ihn länger als ein Jahr unter seine Fittiche wissen. Doch vorher musste er in Erfahrung bringen wie es dazu gekommen war. Wieso musst auch dieser Slytherin die Vorbestimmung erfüllen und den dunklen Weg des Hasses einschlagen?


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel, 6 Monate zuvor

Es herrschte Stille in dem großen Haus. Der Wind zog durch alle Spalten und Ecken, selbst ein lodernder Kamin konnte die Wärme im Haus nicht halten. Catherine stand fröstelnd am Fenster, die Gegend war gottverlassen, niemand war auf der Straße, selbst bei Tageslicht verließ kaum jemand das Haus, in dieser Gegend wohnte keiner gerne, London hatte die Stadtteil schon fast von der Karte gelöscht. Und sie konnte es nicht verdenken, ihr wäre es am liebsten, wenn sie auch alles einfach löschen könnte. Ihren Umhang wickelte sie noch etwas fester um ihren Körper, als sie wieder an ihr Bett trat und ihren aufgeschlagenen Koffer betrachtet, in dem sich ihr Hab und Gut befand, ihre Schulbücher, die Uniform ihrer Schule, ihre heißgeliebten Bücher und das Foto von ihrem Bruder. Als sie es ihn die Hand nahm, traten ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt mit ihm reden, er hatte sie immer aufbauen können, ihr den Mut gegeben und gesagt, dass alles besser werden würde, wenn sie nur zusammen halten, er wollte sie doch nie alleine lassen. Sie sollte abwarten, hatte er gesagt, als er gegangen war. „Ich werde dich hier rausholen, lass mich einige Sachen klären und dann hole ich dich aus der Hölle und zeige dir, wie schön das Leben wirklich ist." Das war jetzt ein Monat her, doch sie konnte nicht mehr auf ihn warten, wenn sie vorher die Hölle erlebt hatte, so hatte sie sich getäuscht, alles was danach kam, war unvergleichlich gewesen. Ihr schauderte es über den Rücken, wenn die Bilder vor ihr abliefen.

Und dann heute, kam die schwarze Eule, die sie fürchtet, die das Schlimmste verkündete. Als ihre Mutter den Brief vorlas, war sie erleichtert gewesen. Sie war froh, dass es Regulus getroffen hatte, sie war froh, dass es der Bruder war, dem sie nie nahe stand, der Bruder, der sich nie vor sie gestellt hatte, um sie zu schützen. Doch im gleichen Moment schämte sie sich ihrer Gedanken, es war nicht fair Regulus gegenüber.

Aber dieser Vorfall hatte ihr vor Augen geführt, dass es an der Zeit war, dass sie selbst loszog, um sich zu retten, damit sie eine Chance hatte zu überleben ohne in die Fängen des Bösen hinabzugleiten oder in ihrem Zuhause das Leben zu lassen, denn sie wusste, würde sie hier bleiben, würde es eines Tages dazu kommen und dann war es wirklich zu spät.

So nahm sie ihren Koffer, sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem kleinen kargen Zimmer um. Es war der Treppe am nächstgelegen, eng und kalt, da es keinen Kamin hatte. Das Bett stand genau vor dem Fenster, der Teppich bestand aus aneinandergereihten Fetzen, aus denen ihre Kleidung bestand, aus der sie rausgewachsen war. Das Kissen und die Bettdecke waren ohne Bezug, der Tisch neben der Tür, der ihr als Schreibunterlage dienen sollte, würde bei der kleinsten Belastung zusammenfallen. Dies alles, weil sie eine Tochter war, die ihr Vater nicht wollte. Er hatte sie immer verleugnet, für ihn gab es sie nicht. Sie wurde nie erwähnt, ihre Mutter hatte gesagt, dass sie bei der Geburt gestorben war, durch ihre fehlende Taufe war sie nicht mal im Familienstammbuch aufgenommen worden.

Leise schlich sie sich durch das Haus, die Hauselfe war in der Küche und konnte sie deshalb bei ihrer Flucht nicht erwischen, ihre Eltern schliefen bereits und so hatte sie die Möglichkeit ohne Probleme aus dem Haus zu kommen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht nach ihr suchen würden, sie würden sie nur aufhalten, wenn sie sie jetzt erwischen würden, aber sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, war sie für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwunden.

Catherine konnte erst aufatmen, als sie die Winkelgasse erreicht hatte. Diese war leer, selbst der tropfende Kessel hatte schon bessere Tage erlebt, gerade in den Ferien konnte man normalerweise kein Zimmer bekommen, doch heute war Tom ihr fast um den Hals gefallen, als sie ein Zimmer nahm und gab ihr einen heißen Teller Suppe, der sie aufheizen sollte. Sie setze sich in ein Ecke in der Kneipe, von der sie den Eingang im Blick hatte. Ein Zauberer saß am Tisch gegenüber, ein Buch in der Hand, völlig vertieft, er hatte nicht mal aufgesehen, als sie sich setzte. Sein Gesicht war zerfurcht, einige Narben zogen sich über den unbedeckten Körper, also Arme und Hals. Seine Haare standen strähnig vom Kopf ab, seine Augen rasten über den Text, das einzig Unruhige, das von ihm ausging.

Zwei Hexen saßen am Fenster, dass zum Eingang in die Winkelgasse führte, sie sprachen leise miteinander und warfen immer wieder einen Blick umher, um so bemerken, falls sich jemand für ihr Gespräch interessieren könnte. Wenn Tom oder seine Kellnerin ihre Runde drehten, verstummten sie augenblicklich und folgten ihnen mit den Blicken, bis sie außer Reichweite waren. Am Tresen saßen drei Männer, einer Zwielichter als der Andere, aber sie vermutete keinen Todesser, die waren zu zerlumpt. Todesser trugen ihren Kopf hoch und warfen böse, aggressive Blicke umher, so dass sie Streit vom Zaun brechen konnte, sie wollten ihre Macht bei jeder Möglichkeit unter Beweis stellen.

Noch während sie dabei war, sich ein Bild zu machen, wurde die Tür geöffnet, die zur Winkelgasse führte, ein Mann ganz in Schwarz betrat die Kneipe. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, er war groß, bewegte sich geschmeidig und selbstsicher. Mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte den Raum, bestellte bei Tom und saß sich ans Fenster, dass nach London hinauszeigte, so dass er die Straße im Blick hatte, Besucher also schon von weiter her ausmachen konnte. Seine Haut war weiß, er hatte schwarze Augen, die sie kurz musterten, nicht herabschätzend, fast anerkennend. Seine ganze Aufmachung erinnerten sie an einen Vampir, doch ihr war klar, dass er sich zu langsam für einen bewegte und das diese in London nicht mehr alleine auftraten, nicht nach der kirchlichen Reform. Sie senkte den Kopf, nachdem er sie angesehen hatte. Sie war arm gekleidet, der Umhang hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen und diese mit Gewissheit lange er in ihren Besitz über gegangen war. Ihre beste Kleidung war ihre Schuluniform, doch sie zweifelte, ob es sich gut machte, wenn sie mit ihrer Schulkleidung hier aufgetaucht wäre, dann wäre es zu offensichtlich, dass sie als Minderjährige alleine unterwegs war, und sie wollte jeglichem Ärger aus dem Weg gehen. Die heutigen Zeiten waren zwar nicht dafür ausgerichtet, Familienprobleme nachzugehen, aber sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, denn eventuell würde sich doch das Zaubereiministerium die Zeit dafür nehmen.

Doch sie musste ihn wieder ansehen, er hatte eine Anziehungskraft auf sie, er hatte inzwischen sein Essen erhalten und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr und sie versuchte seinem Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch ihre Blicke trafen sich, seiner war sanft, so untypisch für sein Auftreten und seine Haltung. Er lächelte nicht, aber sein Gesicht war entspannt und sie vertraute ihm. Ihr war, als würde sie ihn kennen, als wüsste sie, das er es gut mit ihr meinen würde.

Er schob den Teller beiseite, nahm seinen Kaffee und kam rüber, er setze sich wie selbstverständlich an ihren Tisch, genau neben sie. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihr Gesprächspartner neben ihr saß, es war schwierig ihn anzusehen, wenn man nebeneinander sitzt. Doch er wollte nicht reden. Er nahm sie in Arm, ihr Herz stockte. In diesem Moment merkte sie erst, dass sie weinte. Lautlos, die Tränen rollten ihr die Wange hinab, tropften auf ihren Umhang. Er zog sie in die Umarmung, hielt sie fest und gab ihr Halt.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so beieinander saßen. Der Kaffee war inzwischen kalt geworden, Tom brachte einen neuen und verschwand schnell wieder.

„Ich bin heute von zuhause weggegangen. Warum ich weine, das weiß ich gar nicht." Ihr Beschützer sah sie an, seine Augen waren tiefschwarz, so dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, wo seine Pupillen anfingen. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, seine Stimme war sanft und bestimmt: „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen."

Sie war nicht erschrocken, sie wusste es genau wie er, dass was gerade passiert war, passierte nur wenigen und nur einmal im Leben. Sie hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden, der Partner, der einen nie verließ.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr lieben, bin das WE auf jeden Fall noch online, danach könnte es schwierig werden. Aber Reviews sind erwünscht, also bitte! ;-)

3. Kapitel, 5 Monate zuvor

Severus hatte sie an diesem Abend mit nach Hause genommen. Seine Eltern waren vor drei Jahren gestorben, kurz vor dem Abschluss der Schule. Das Haus war leer und bedrückte ihn. Er hatte sich nie wohl gefühlt in diesem riesigen Anwesen, auf das seine Eltern so stolz gewesen waren, da es seit Jahrhunderten in der Familie gewesen war, seine Vorfahren hatten es erbaut und in den Jahren war es immer weiter vergrößert und renoviert worden. Immer weiter, immer größer, immer luxuriöser. Prunkvoll und herrschend stand es auf einem Hügel, von der Straße aus die ganze Herfahrt im Blick, so dass es die ganze Fahrt zu sehen und zu bestaunen war. Nicht das Besuch hierher kommen würde. Snape hatte in den letzten Jahren in kompletter Abgeschiedenheit gelebt und die Stille hatte ihn beruhigt. Es wusste nicht was er vermisst hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es jetzt gefunden hatte.

Sie war jetzt seit vier Wochen bei ihm. Nur selten erzählte sie etwas von sich, ihm war klar, dass sie Zeit brauchte, doch er wollte wissen, woher sie kam und vor allem wer sie war. Die Ferien waren noch drei Wochen, sie musste wieder zur Schule, damit sie die Chance hatte eine Zukunft aufzubauen, ohne das sie abrutschen würde in die düstere Welt aus der sie offensichtlich stammte. Doch Severus hatte Angst, dass er sie davor nicht bewahren konnte, er selber fühlte den Sog, der sich auf ihn richtet. Lange konnte er nicht mehr neutral bleiben, von ihm wurde eine Reaktion erwartet, er war sich sicher, dass das Ministerium ihm nicht trauen würde, nicht er als Slytherin mit Leib und Seele. Und so war es kein Wunder, dass er sich der Seite Voldemorts anschließen würde. Aber war das die richtige Entscheidung, wollte er wirklich mit der Gewissheit aufwachen, dass heute ein Tag war, der damit enden würde, dass er jemand das Leben nahm, Auroren folterte und selber dem Zauberer ausgeliefert war, der nur mit Machtdemonstrationen und Hass herrschte?

Heute war ein Brief von Hogwarts gekommen, die Schule lud seit dem Krieg regelmäßig dazu ein zusammen einen Ballabend zu erleben, um so den Gemeinschaftssinn zu fördern und Dumbledore erhoffte sich so den Zulauf an vertrauenswürdigen Personen. Dass die Todesser diese Treffen auch dazu nutzen, ihre Kontakte zu knüpfen kam ihm nicht im entferntesten in den Sinn, aber das war schon immer seine Schwäche gewesen, er dachte zu gut von den Menschen. Gerade deshalb waren ihm diese Gesellschaftstreffen zuwider, aber er würde wohl nicht drumherum kommen und er hoffte, dass Catherine ihn begleiten würde, um sie vorzustellen und einen Abend mit ihr in der Gemeinschaft anderer zu verbringen.

Er fand sie ihm Kaminzimmer, sie las wie immer ein Buch, dass er nie gelesen hätte, da ihm die Dicke des Buches schon davon abgehalten hätte, da er Angst hätte zuviel Zeit auf etwas zu verwenden, was sich am Ende als unnötig entpuppte, aber Catherine liebte Bücher, sie verschlang sie regelrecht und konnte ihm immer erzählen worum es ging, welche Deutungen sie daraus zog und warum es wichtig war es zu lesen, was sie daraus lernte, ohne ihm das gelesene Wort für Wort wiederzugeben. Als er den Raum betrat sah sie nicht auf, so vertieft war sie. Anfangs war sie immer aufgeschreckt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es war, der den Raum betrat. Schlimm war es gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal allein gelassen hatte. Sie hatte den Mut gefasst, das Haus alleine zu erkunden. Natürlich hatte er ihr alles gezeigt und hatte seinen Rundgang abgeschlossen mit dem Hinweis das sie sich gerne alles selber ansehen durfte, mit den Worten: „Fühl dich wie zuhause", war er gegangen, ohne zu wissen, dass er damit ihr eine Einschränkung wie keine zweite gegeben hatte. Doch die Bücher, die sie in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, zogen sie an, sie war in den Raum gewesen, als er wieder kam, viele Bücher mit sich auf dem Boden, alle angelesen, um die Zeit möglichst effektiv zu nutzen. Ihre Augen waren schreckensgeweitet, als er sie ansah, sie war aufgesprungen, hatte die Bücher schnell an ihren Platz zurück geräumt (dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie genau wusste, welches Buch wohin musste) und kauerte sich danach in eine Ecke, sie war zusammen gezuckt als er auf sie zu gegangen war. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, sie weinte lautlos. Er konnte ihre Angst spüren, sie entschuldigte sich. Erst lange später hatte er sie beruhigen können. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er ihr alles erlauben musste, er musste ihr erlauben seine Bücher zu lesen, den Kamin anzuheizen, sich etwas zu essen oder zu trinken zu nehmen. Selbst sprechen würde sie nicht alleine, wenn er sich nicht die Zeit nahm, sie zu fragen. Er musste sich um sie kümmern, nur langsam konnte er ihre Angst nehmen.

Er hockte sich neben sie nieder, damit zog er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sie legte das Buch auf ihre Beine, streckte die Hand aus und krauelte ihm den Nacken, eines der seltenen Momente, in denen sie von sich aus eine Berührung suchte. „Ich habe gerade eine Einladung bekommen, zu einem Ball. Mir wäre es eine große Freude, wenn ich dich mitnehmen könnte", er sah sie an, sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich habe dir einige Sachen zum Anziehen gekauft, als ich heute in der Winkelgasse war, und du musst ja eine Gelegenheit haben sie zu tragen." Sie nickte langsam und sah ihn fest an. „Ich begleite dich, wenn es dein Wunsch ist", ihre Stimme war sanft, er hatte immer eine Gänsehaut wenn sie sprach, sie war so unschuldig und zierlich, dass es sein größter Wunsch war, sie zu beschützen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm ihre Hand, legte das Buch beiseite und führte sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie schliefen nicht in einem Zimmer, sie hatte ihr eigenes Reich, so dass sie sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn ihr danach war. Hier stapelten sich jetzt die Kartons und Taschen, ihn hatte der Kaufrausch gepackt, als er unterwegs gewesen war. Nun hatte sie eine große Auswahl an Umhängen und Kleider, Kosmetikartikel, Schmuck und andere Dinge, die Mädchen erfreute, so wie er hoffte. „Du suchst die in Ruhe etwas aus, ich werde mich auch fertig machen und warte in meinem Büro auf dich, lass dir ruhig Zeit." Leise zog er die Tür zu.

Catherine war hingerissen, dass sollte alles ihr gehören? Sie nahm erst ein ausgiebiges Bad und dann packte sie die Sachen aus, um so einen Überblick zu haben. Nach längerer Auswahl entschied sie sich für ein hellblaues enganliegendes Kleid, mit einem weißen Umhang darüber, eine dünne silberne Kette zierte ihren Hals, die Haare lockten sich leicht und fielen ihr offen weit über den Rücken.

Severus schnappte leicht nach Luft, er wusste, das sie hübsch war, aber wie sie jetzt vor ihm stand, war sie wirklich unbestreitbar die schönste Person, die er je gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich wie sooft in schwarz gekleidet und war stolz auf seine Begleitung, er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht soviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, dass sie ihm am Ende noch abspinnstigt gemacht wurde. In den letzten Tagen war sie immer wichtiger für ihn geworden, schon nach so kurzer Zeit konnte er sagen, dass er sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen konnte und er hoffte, dass es ihr ebenfalls so ging, nur selten konnte sie ihm ihre Zuneigung zeigen und hielt sich etwas zurück.

Ein wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, ihre Apparierprüfung hatte sie schon abgelegt und so waren sie schnell in Hogsmeade und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Es schneite sanft und es wurde langsam dunkel, als sie sich der Schule näherten. Nur wenige waren zu Fuß unterwegs, die meisten Gäste waren mit der Kutsche angereist und ließen die Kontrollen fast amüsiert über sich ergehen. Snape konnte die beiden Malfoys erkennen, im Schlepptau wie sooft die Lestrange, dann waren da Nott, McNair, und noch einige Slytherin. Natürlich durften die Gryffindor nicht fehlen, Black, Lupin und Pettingraw und natürlich das Pärchen Potter. Doch Snape wollte sich die Laune gewiss nicht verderben lassen, er nahm Catherines Hand und drückte sie ein wenig fester, wie immer griff die Kälte sie an und er betrat schnell die Schule und nahm sie mit in die Nähe des Kamins in der großen Halle, damit sie sich aufheizen und er sich einen Überblick schaffen konnte. „Hier finden die Essen täglich statt. Da haben wir an dieser Stelle den Lehretisch, der jetzt als Büfett Tisch dient, davor stehen dann die vier Schulhaustische." Catherine lächelte ihn an: „Mein Bruder ist hier zur Schule gegangen, mir ist es, als würde ich endlich die Welt betreten, die mir immer schon in meinen Träumen begegnet ist. So als würde ich eins meiner Bücher betreten, als wäre ein Traum wahrgeworden. Du hast ihn wahr gemacht." Snape zog sie in eine Umarmung, er roch ihren Duft nach Vanille, er spürte die Sanftheit, die von ihr ausging. Sie löste sich nicht von ihm und er küsste sie sanft. Nie zuvor hatte er sich selbst zugetraut, hier vor all den Zuschauern seine Liebe zu zelebrieren, es war als würde er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben an diesem Ort wohlfühlen.

Er ließ sie aus der Umarmung, aber seine Hand hielt die ihre, damit sie ihm nicht verloren ging, sie durchschritten die große Halle und er bemerkte die Blicke der anderen nur zu gut, Lucius Malfoy kam mit seinem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf sie zu: „Snape, dich habe ich ja nicht hier erwartet, dann noch in Begleitung einer so bezaubernder Frau!" Er gab sich keine Mühe seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, dass Snape doch mal das Glück über den Weg gelaufen zu sein schien und musterte Catherine eingehend. „Sie wird doch nicht einem deiner Tränke entsprungen sein?" Snape grinste nur: „Ich bin ja fast geehrt von deiner Anerkennung meiner Braukünste, aber du liegst falsch." Malfoy nickte nur und hörte ihm gar nicht zu: „Dann beehrt uns doch mal mit einem Besuch, Narzissa würde sich gewiss freuen, wenn du uns wieder besuchst." Seine Augen waren kalt wie eh und je, und in Snape kam der Gedanke auf, dass Narzissa der mindeste Grund war, weshalb er die Einladung ausgesprochen hatte. „Aber gern doch, schick mir eine Eule, wann es dir passt und wir werden dieser Einladung gerne folgen", es war Unzweifehlbar an der Zeit, dass er eine Entscheidung fällte und er war sich sicher, dass dieses Treffen einer Entscheidung hilfreich war.

Sie machte sich auf zu dem Büffet und trafen dort auf Bellatrix Lestrange, die in eine heftige Diskussion mit einem Mann war, der von hinten nicht erkennbar war. Als sie näher kamen erstarrte Catherine und sah Snape erschrocken an: „Das ist mein Bruder", Snape zog es das Herz zusammen, wenn sie ihrer Familie über den Weg lief, hier, dann war es gewiss, dass er mit ihrer Familie bekannt war, und in ihm keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht auf, er wusste, wer der einzige war, der Bella so verärgern konnte, dass sie einer öffentlichen Szene nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte, ihr Cousin hatte das ungeahnte Talent jeden zu provozieren. „Dein Bruder ist Sirius Black, na wenn das keine schöne Überraschung ist, wir sind wirklich keine guten Schulkameraden gewesen", Snape konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen sich von Traurigkeit überschatteten, ihm war klar, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er ihren Bruder mochte, aber das war nicht seine Entscheidung. Sie gingen auf die Streithähne zu und bevor Bellatrix einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, räusperte Snape sich und sagte laut: „Wie lange wollte ihr den Weg zum Essen noch blockieren?", Bellatrix sah ihn verärgert an, sie hatte noch nie ein nettes Wort für Snape über gehabt und verließ den Ort ohne den Zeichen einer Reaktion. Sirius sah seine Schwester überrascht an. „Du bist hier?", sein Erstaunen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch die Freude überwiegte und er zog sie in eine heftige Umarmung, wobei Catherine die Hand von Severus nicht losließ, so dass er ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte. „Ich habe mir so Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber eigentlich war es fast sicher, dass es dir nur besser gehen konnte, fast egal wo du bist." Er löste sie aus der Umarmung: „Gut siehst du aus, das hat Sniefelus sich ja richtig Mühe gegeben. Behandelt er dich gut?" Snape blieb was die Luft weg, er tat grad so, als wenn es das normalste der Welt war, dass sie bei ihm war. „Du hast es gewusst", spuckte er gerade zu aus, tief verärgert darüber, dass Sirius sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, Kontakt zu seiner Schwester aufzunehmen. „Sagen wir so, ich habe meine Kontakte. Glaubst du denn, dass ich untätig rumsitze oder auf Feste gehe, wenn meine kleine Schwester verschwunden ist, so doof kannst selbst du nicht sein!" Er war noch immer so herablassend und selbstüberzeugt, aber Snape hatte keine Lust sich hier in einen Streit einzulassen. „Komm Schatz, wir nehmen uns etwas zu essen und werden uns einen Platz suchen." Catherine folgte ihm breitwillig. Sie nahmen an einem Tisch nahe dem der Gryffindors Platz und er spürte den Blick Sirius oftmals auf sich, er war immer noch tief verwundert darüber, dass er es für gut befand, dass sie ein Paar waren. Jahrelang hatte er jede Gelegenheit genutzt ihn zu demütigen und fertig zu machen und jetzt vertraute er ihm seine Schwester an. Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er sie nicht auf die dunkle Seite ziehen würde, wie konnte er wissen , dass sie nicht ihr Leben lassen würde. Catherine schupste ihn sanft an: „Warum grübelst du? Sei froh, dass es so gelaufen ist, wir werden noch früh genug erfahren, wie es zu diesem Sinneswandel kam."

Der Abend verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, Sirius entführte Catherine nur für einen Tanz und das nicht ohne seine Partnerin für einen Tanz Snape zu überlassen, fast als gäbe er ihm einen Pfand, was Snape wirklich belustigte und ihn in seiner Achtung steigen ließ.

Catherine schien dieser Abend sehr gut getan zu haben, sie war aufgeblüht und war sichtlich glücklich, sie hatte gelacht und war nicht so verschlossen gewesen. So kam es, dass Snape noch sicherer war, dass es eine gute Idee war, dass er dem Treffen zugesagt hatte, denn er versprach sich davon, dass Catherine womöglich eine Freundschaft zu Narzissa aufbauen konnte, auch wenn diese einige Jahre älter war.

In dieser Nacht konnte Catherine schlecht einschlafen, sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das etwas Schreckliches kurz bevor stand und sie sich in der Ruhe vor dem Sturm befanden. Severus war gut zu ihr, er drängte sie zu nichts und gab ihr Zeit. Sie konnte ihm vertrauen und fühlte die Sicherheit, die er ihr gab. Doch es würde nicht immer so gehen, sie musste ihre Schule beenden und entscheiden wie es mit ihr weiterging. Sie hatte Angst, die er ihr nicht nehmen konnte, denn sie war sich nicht klar darüber, wovor sie überhaupt Angst hatte. Und sie konnte ihm doch schlecht sagen, dass sie eine Ahnung hatte. Eins wusste sie, der dunklen Seite würde sie sich nicht anschließen. Aber sie wusste, dass Severus sich da nicht so sicher war. Er war kein schlechter Mensch, aber ihm war es zuwider, dass zu tun, was andere für Richtig und Gut hielten. Ihm war die Gefahr eine Herausforderung und diese würde er lieber eingehen, als das er sich hinter etwas versteckte. Doch sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie fiel und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie den Sturz überleben würden. Würde ihre Liebe sie zur richtigen Entscheidung bringen?


	4. Chapter 4

So, meine Lieben, zu Weihnachten gibt es zwei Kapitel, und wenn ihr euch erbarmt und reviewt gibt es mehr, denn ich habe noch einiges fertig...

Kapitel 4, 1 Monat zuvor

Catherine stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Wie so oft schlich Severus sich in der Nacht aus dem Haus, wenn er davon ausging, dass sie schlief. Er wurde zu diesen Treffen gerufen und er folgte ihnen. Er hatte sich selbst verraten, sie konnte es in seinem Blick sehen. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Sie liebte ihn jeden Tag mehr und konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er so litt. Sie wusste, dass er sie liebte, sie wusste, dass sie die Einzige war, die ihn da raus holen konnte. Sie würde nie die Nacht vergessen, er war in den Reihen des Lords aufgenommen worden und danach war er nach Hause gekommen. Er hatte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen, stütze ihn den Raum und schrie sie an: „Du musst mich verlassen, ich bin deiner Liebe nicht wert. Du hast jemand besseres verdient als mich. Geh, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, geh, draußen wartet ein besserer Mann auf dich. Ich werde dich zu deinem Bruder bringen, der wird sich gut um dich kümmern!" Er war an ihren Schrank gegangen, hatte den Koffer hervorgerissen, die Umhänge aus ihrem Schrank in den Koffer geschmissen und immer wieder gerufen: „Steh auf, du musst verschwinden, solange es noch geht." Sie hatte die Decke zurückgeschlagen und war aufgestanden. In ihrem Nachthemd, das ihr immer noch ein wenig zu weit war, weil sie so dünn war, sah sie noch ein weniger hilfloser und kleiner aus, sie hatte ihn mit ihren großen Augen so unendlich traurig angesehen und hielt seine Hand fest, die den Koffer zuschlagen wollte: „Wenn du mich jetzt wegschickst, wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann gehe ich in den Tod, denn er ist der einzige, der auf mich wartet, wenn ich dich verlasse." Sie hatte gespürt, wie die Liebe, die er für sie empfand wieder zurückkehrte in seinen Körper, er war wieder erwacht aus seinem Wahn, er sah sie an, als wenn er sie das erste Mal sehen würde. Seine Hand strich ihre Wange, strich sanft über ihre Lippen. Er zog sie an sich, sie spürte seine Muskeln durch ihr Nachthemd, sie merkte den Druck, dem er sich widersetzte, um sie nicht an sich zu reißen, den Drang ihr näher zu sein, als sie es schon waren. Er legte ihren Arm um seinen Hals und trug sie auf das Bett zurück. Er deckte sie zu und zauberte die Umhänge zurück in den Schrank. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und verließ ihr Zimmer.

In dieser Nacht war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie beide unmöglich ohne den Anderen leben konnten, doch deswegen schwebte sie in großer Gefahr. Sie musste schnell etwas unternehmen, sie mussten ihn bekämpfen, denn selbst ihre Verbündung mit ihm würde sie nicht in Sicherheit bringe, nur sein Untergang, der würde ihnen die Sicherheit geben.

Heute war es soweit, sie hatte diese Nacht nicht den Trank getrunken, den er ihr gab, damit sie schlief, solange die Treffen dauerten. Als er verschwunden war, zog sie sich an und nahm ihren Zauberstab, verließ leise das Haus und apparierte nach London. Sie betrat den Tropfenden Kessel und fühlte sich wieder so verlassen, wie an jenem Abend, nur mit der Gewissheit, dass sie jetzt nach Hause gehen konnte und dort jemand war, der sie liebte und sie sich sicher fühlen konnte. Sirius wartete auf sie und sah sie besorgt an. Sie hatte zugenommen in den letzten Monaten und sie fühlte sich besser, sie war gut gekleidet und lächeln fiel ihr leicht wie nie zuvor. Doch heute war sie besorgt, würde sie das richtige tun, konnte sie sich an Sirius wenden, ohne zu befürchten, dass sie Severus nicht helfen würden. „Kleine Schwester, wie schön dich zu sehen, aber sag mir, warum müssen wir uns in der Nacht hier treffen? Erlaubt Severus dir den Kontakt zu mir nicht", seine Augen wirkten zornig, als er diesen Verdacht äußerte und ihr fuhr die Angst über den Rücken. „Du hast Recht, es geht um Severus, aber er würde mir nicht den Umgang mit dir verbieten. Ich brauche deine Hilfe, du musst uns helfen. Severus hat einen Fehler gemacht, einen fatalen. Aber da kommt er allein nicht raus." Sirius Augen verengte sich gefährlich: „Ich kann mir denken, was er gemacht hat. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, welcher Slytherin würde sich ihm nicht anschließen? Das ist schon eher ein Wunder, dass er dich nicht auch damit reingezogen hat, das würde noch fast hoffen lassen. Aber jetzt ist es für dich zu gefährlich bei ihm. Du kannst nicht mehr dahin zurückgehen. Du musst mit mir kommen, ich werde dich in Sicherheit bringen, du weißt was mit Regulus passiert ist, das ist kein Verein, aus dem du einfach austreten kannst. Wenn er aussteigen will, werden sie dich angreifen, um ihn an Voldemort zu binden, sie werden dich foltern, wenn nicht sogar töten." Catherine konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten: „Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen, er denkt noch, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe, wenn er sich meiner Liebe nicht sicher ist, dann weiß ich nicht, was er tut." Sirius schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Ich werde dich nicht mehr zurückgehen lassen, du wirst ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihm alles erklären. Ich werde mir was überlegen, vielleicht bekommen wir ihn da raus, es besteht die Chance, dass wir da alle lebend rauskommen." Sein Gesicht war grau, ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schlecht er aussah, voll Sorge und Hass.

Als Snape in dieser Nacht nach Hause kam, wusste er schon beim Betreten der Schwelle vom Haus, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, noch bevor er ihr Zimmer betrat, wusste er dass sie weg war und nicht mehr wieder kommen würde. Er wusste, das der Einzige, zu dem sie gehen würde ihr Bruder war und er kannte Sirius gut genug um zu wissen, dass er sie mit allen Mitteln daran hindern würde, wieder zurück zu gehen, er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, ihm war klar wie groß die Gefahr gewesen war, aber er war zu egoistisch gewesen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, er hatte es nicht mal übers Herz gebracht, sie wieder auf die Schule in Frankreich zu schicken. Als er an ihr Bett trat, bemerkte er die Eule am Fenster, er nahm ihr den Brief ab, warf ihn in das lodernde Feuer des Kamin und sah dem großen schwarzen Vogel nach. Nicht Catherine war gestorben, aber ihre Liebe.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5, zwei Tage nach Eingang der Bewerbung

Dumbledore musterte seinen ehemaligen Schüler, er hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, die Haut, die immer schon hell war, war blasser als weiß und seine Wangenknochen kamen deutlich hervor und seine Haare waren strähnig und hingen schlaff herunter. Seine Augen waren hasserfüllt, herablassend und arrogant blickte er auf und eine süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. Sein Kinn war hoch erhoben und er knurrte: „Und haben Sie sich überlegt, ob ich hier tätig werden kann?" Es schien ihn Überwindung gekostet zu haben, diese Frage gestellt zu haben, aber Dumbledore ließ sich nichts anmerken und räusperte sich, griff nach seiner Bonbondose und hielt sie dem Slytherin hin: „Einen Brausebonbon?" Snape schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf (er würde ihm Laufe der Jahre nicht einen dieser Bonbons nehmen) und hämmerte mit seinen langen Fingern auf die Tischplatte, was ihm ein ärgerliches Schnauben von einem der Porträts einbrachte. „Wissen Sie, als Lehrer für Verteidigung der dunklen Künsten wären Sie nicht gerade das Paradebeispiel, denn dafür muss man sich denen entgegensetzen und Sie nicht befürworten oder ausüben." Er ignorierte Snapes ruckartiges Aufstehen und fuhr fort, während dieser hastig zur Tür ging: „Sie sind ein Slytherin und ich weiß nicht, welche Gründe Sie dazu bewogen sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie sich schon vorher bewusst waren, dass Ihre Vorstellung mit denen Ihres Lords nicht übereinstimmten, aber Sie werden bei Ihm mehr Übereinstimmung gefunden haben, als bei meiner Vorstellung von der Welt der Magie. Das ist in Ordnung, aber Sie sind nicht glücklich mit Ihrer Wahl. Ich biete Ihnen etwas Anderes an. Sie werden hier Hauslehrer der Slytherin, außerdem werden Sie als Lehrer für Zaubertränke tätig und geben mir Ihr Wort für Ihre Loyalität mir gegenüber. Ich bürge mit meinem Wort für Sie, von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem Sie diesen Vertrag hier unterschreiben, stehen Sie bis zu meinem Tod meinem Schutz unter." Snape hielt inne, er ließ den Knauf der Tür nicht los und drehte sich langsam zu seinem ehemaligen Direktor um, seine Augen fanden die eisblauen, die verschmitzt leuchteten: „Und was verlangen Sie dafür?" Dumbledore sah ihn ruhig an: „Loyalität. Und Vertrauen. Wenn Sie vorher zu mir gekommen wären, hätte ich vieles verhindern können. Aber darüber zu reden nutzt nichts. Wir werden sehen, warum es so gekommen ist und eines Tages werden wir es verstehen. Dann wird sich erklären, warum Sie erst am heutigen Tag den Weg hierher gemacht haben". Eine Stunde später unterschrieb Severus den Vertrag.

Schon am nächsten Tag hatte er seinen ersten Unterrichtstag. Nach einem anstrengen und gefährlichen Tag, denn die Erstklässler waren so eifrig darauf eine Trank zu brauen, dass sie ganze Reihen in der Aufgabenstellung überlasen, was meist explosive Folgen nach sich zog, durfte er den Kurs der Schulabgänger unterrichten, diese hatte nur noch einige Monate auf dieser Schule und es war zu erwarten, dass sie den Unterricht aus dem Grund wohl etwas ernster nehmen würden. Er hatte die Arbeitsanweisungen gegeben und war erfreut gewesen, dass dieser Kurs nur aus einer halben Klasse bestand. Manche Schüler hatten ihren Trank schon bis zur Hälfte fertig, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine Schülerin den Raum betrat, sie lief auf den Lehrerpult zu, kam schweratmend zum Stehen und erstarrte. Snape sah auf und blickte ihn die traurigen Augen, die ihn jede Nacht ihn seinen Träumen verfolgt hatten. „ich hatte... ich musste noch... also entschuldigen Sie bitte---", sie stotterte verlegen und kaute nervös auf ihre Lippe. „Setzen Sie sich, wegen dem Zuspätkommen werden Sie nachsitzen, heute Abend in meinem Büro", seine Stimme klang brüchig und er räusperte sich verärgert, aber es schien keiner bemerkt zu haben. Catherine nahm bei den Ravenclaw Platz und begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber, er hätte damit rechen müssen- ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie nach Hogwarts wechseln würde, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte. Der Schmerz hatte ihn gepackt, er erlebte die Stunde wie durch einen Nebel. „Sir, entschuldigen Sie", am Ende der Stunde stand sie wieder vor seinem Pult, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft einen Trank in der Hälfte der Zeit herzustellen, sprach sie ihn wieder mit ihrer zittrigen und verängstigten Stimme an, als erwarte sie von ihm geschlagen zu werden, „aber wo befindet sich Ihr Büro?" Der letzte Schüler hatte den Raum verlassen, bevor er eine Antwort formulieren konnte. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, in diesem Moment verzieh er ihr alles, die Stunden des Leidens, all die schlaflosen Nächte hatten sich gelohnt, wenn er sie nur wieder bekommen würde. Er umrundet den Tisch und kam vor ihr zum Stehen, sie sah ihn nicht an, sie zerknüddelte ihren Ärmel des Umhanges „Du hast nicht geantwortet, bis zum heutigen Tag, habe ich jeden Tag meine Eule besucht, weil ich dachte, sie würde in der Eulerei mit einem Brief von dir auf mich warten." Eine Träne löste sich, rollte ihre Wange herunter, fiel auf den Umhang, der diese aufsog, nur ein nasser Fleck erinnerte an ihre Existenz: „Kein Tag ist vergangen, an dem ich nicht alles hinschmeißen wollte. Keine Stunde, in der ich nicht gedacht habe, dass auch sie verschwendet war, da ich sie ohne dich verbracht habe. Keine Minute, in der ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Keine Sekunde, die ich nicht verflucht habe, weil auch sie ungenutzt verstrich."

Severus schnappte nach Luft, er hatte sie unbewusst angehalten, erst der Reflex sich nicht selber ersticken zu können, bewahrte ihn vor einem vorzeitigen Tod. Seine Hand berührte ihre Wange, strich ihr über die Lippe. „Ich liebe dich." Catherine ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er zog sie in eine Umarmung, er musste an sich halten, um sie nicht zu fest zu halten. Er hielt sie fest, er glaubte sie wieder zu verlieren, wenn er sie loslassen würde. Dieses Mal würde alles anders werden, sie hatten am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass ein Leben ohne den Anderen nicht mehr so möglich war wie zuvor. Das Schicksal hatte sie für einander bestimmt, deswegen hatten sie sich wieder gefunden.

Abends saß sie bei ihm im Büro, er war vertieft in seine Unterrichtsvorbereitungen und Catherine erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben, die sie in diesem Schuljahr zu genüge zu erledigen hatte. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass die Vielzahl an Aufgaben, die sie zu bewältigen hatte, Strafe genug war und sie die Ruhe hier unten gut gebrauchen konnte, um sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Catherine bemerkte, dass er ihr oft einen langen Blick zuwarf, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass sie wirklich da war. Für sie war es eine Wohltat einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sein, sie hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden wäre und sie fühlte sich frei und sicher.

Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und stand auf, sie ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, an dem Severus saß, umrundete diesen und kam hinter ihm zum Stehen. Leicht lehnte sie sich gegen ihn und begann seinen Nacken sanft zu kraueln. „Doch er hat nie daran gezweifelt, dass du mich liebst oder gut für mich bist, aber du hast die Vorurteile in ihren Augen nur wieder bestätigt. Ich weiß, dass ich deine Arbeit gefährde, wenn wir hier zusammen sind. Du bist Lehrer und solange ich hier Schüler bin, wird es Gerede geben. Wir stehen vor der nächsten Probe, mir wäre nichts lieber, als wenn wir endlich Zeit für uns hätten. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand, führte sie um den Stuhl herum, ging ein Stück nach hinten und zog sie auf seinen Schoss, wieder atmete er den vertrauten Duft von Vanille ein, den sie immer ausstrahlte. „Keiner hat mir verboten, eine Beziehung mit dir zu haben und ich werde mir das niemals verbieten lassen, Dumbledore hätte es bei meiner Einstellung sagen müssen, denn er wusste es, wir waren schon vorher zusammen. Du wirst sehen, wir werden eine Beziehung führen, die wir uns beide wünschen und die uns glücklicher machen wird", den Gedanke, dass der dunkle Lord nichts von dieser Beziehung erfahren durfte und das er nicht wusste, wie er sich aus dessen Fänge befreien sollte, verdrängte er und lächelte sie an. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass sie frei waren und das von nun an alles gut werden würde, aber er würde alles dafür tun.

Catherine konnte sich dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg, doch sie musste darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Liebe alles überstehen würde. Es waren nur noch wenige Monate, bis sie die Schule beendete, dank ihrer Vorkenntnisse, die sie sich selbst angeeignet hatte und da ihr das Lernen immer leicht gefallen war, war sie bei ihrer Einstufung gleich in den Abschlussjahrgang gekommen. Manchmal kam in ihr die Frage auf, was ihre Eltern darüber denken würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie die Schule so früh beenden konnte und über Sirius Angebote aus dem Ministerium bekommen hatte. Angebote, die ihr eine gute Zukunft, die ihr die Eigenständigkeit versprachen. Sie war von der Abteilung zur Geheimhaltung der Magischen Welt angesprochen worden, ebenso von der Abteilung der internationalen Zusammenarbeit für Verfolgung flüchtiger Zauberer und Magier (diese sich vor allem auf die Aufklärung langjährig zurückliegender Fälle beschäftigte) dann war die Abteilung der Auroren aufmerksam geworden auf sie, welche sich auf die Verfolgung der Todesser spezialisiert hatte. Nach längerer Überlegung hatte sie sich schließlich dazu entschlossen einer Ausbildung zur Aurorin zuzustimmen. Diese Ausbildung begann gleich nach der Schule und wurde geheimgehalten, um sie Undercover arbeiten lassen zu können, damit ihre Tarnung so lange wie möglich aufrecht erhalten werden konnte. Sie würde zwar offen beim Ministerium angestellt, aber es handelte sich hier um eine Abteilung, die es so in diesem Sinne gar nicht gab, nur als Tarnung diente. Die Auroren, von denen man wusste, dass sie diese Position inne hatte, denen wurde Aufgaben gegeben, die ihre Arbeit nicht verheimlichte, aber sie waren trotzdem nicht öffentlich zu sprechen, damit nicht jeder wusste wer sie waren oder sich ein Bild über sie machen konnte. Es gab auch noch die Abteilung der Unsäglichen, von dieser Abteilung war der Öffentlichkeit eben so wenig bekannt, wie im Ministerium selber. Nicht einmal der jeweilige Minister konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, woran diese arbeiteten und vor allem wer diese Personen wirklich waren. Und da wollte sie hin. Ihre Existenz war bis jetzt nicht geklärt und Dumbledore hatte dafür gesorgt, dass dieses so blieb, um ihr den Weg nicht zu verbauen. Sie wollte etwas von Wichtigkeit erreichen, sie wollte helfen, dass das Grauen, welches die magische Welt in ihren Bann hielt, gelöst und entfernt wurde, sie wollte die Vernichtung der Gewalt und des Hasses. Nicht vollkommen, das würde die komplette Menschheit vernichten, aber sie wollte diesen Hass und die Unruhe in ein vertretbares Maß bringen. So dass Liebe erlebt werden konnte und sie schlafen konnte, die Straßen betreten wurden, ohne das man glaubte, hinter der nächsten Ecke würde man überfallen und das man seinem Gegenüber den Rücken zuwenden konnte, ohne zu erwarten, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen und einen töten würde.

Catherine löste sich aus der Umarmung, sie gab Severus einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie die Tür zuzog, setzte die Angst wieder ein. Sie spürte sofort wieder den Schmerz, der immer präsent war, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, eine kalte Hand im Inneren von ihr, griff nach ihrem Hals, schnürte ihr die Luftröhre zu, sie zitterte. Es war keine Kälte von außen, die Wärme des Feuers konnte ihr diese nicht nehmen, sie musste Nähe suchen. Tränen verschleierten ihr den Blick auf die Tür, auf dem Schild daneben stand kein Name, er hatte es nicht für nötig befunden ihn hier anzuschlagen, selbst nach wenigen Wochen würde es keinen geben, der sich fragte, wer hier sein Büro hatte. Slytherin aus Stolz einen solchen Hauslehrer zu haben und die anderen Schüler wussten, das aus Erzählungen oder da sie es am eigenen Leib erlebt hatte, als er sie hatte Nachsitzen lassen, um Froschköpfe auszuhöhlen oder Gedärme anderer Tiere auszuwaschen.

Noch bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte, um an die Tür zu klopfen wurde ebendiese geöffnet, er zog sie in das Zimmer zurück, verschloss ebendiese sorgsam und küsste sie. Erst sanft und liebevoll, er trocknete ihre Tränen und hielt sie fest, dann wurde er fordernder und begierig. Sie spürte die Kraft, die er hatte, seine Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, sie spürte, dass er sich schwer unter Kontrolle hatte, aber sie verspürte keine Angst, jetzt wollte sie ihm näher sein, als je zuvor. Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, verschloss auch diese Tür und ließ sich mit ihr auf dem Bett sinken. Sie lag auf weichen Decken, die nach ihm rochen und sie schwindeln ließ, noch nie war sie in seinem Bett gewesen, diese Intensität seiner Anwesenheit überfuhr sie geradezu und nahm ihr den Atem. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er kniete über ihr, den Umhang hatte er abgeworfen, unter dem trug er ein enganliegendes Hemd, das seine Adern hervorstechen ließ, das Blut pulsierte in ihnen. Mit der Hand strich er die Konturen ihres Körpers nach, er strich ihr vom Hals über die Brust, verharrte kurz auf ihrer Brustwarze, die sich verfestigt hatte und ihr entwich ein Stöhnen. Weiter glitt seine Hand über den Bauch, verharrte an der Hose und glitt dann vorsichtig und langsam über ihren Schritt. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, lächelte über ihren Versuch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Entspann dich, Kleines", seine Stimme war sanft und er beugte sich wieder über sie, eine Gänsehaut überfuhr sie, als er an ihrem Ohr weitersprach, der Atem kitzelte sie und seine Lippen küssten sie sanft: „Ich bin noch Herr meiner Selbst, noch kann ich aufhören?", er lächelte sie an und Catherine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Er entledigte sich seiner Hose und nur mit einer Boxer und dem Hemd bekleidet, kniete er sich wieder über sie. Vorsichtig entkleidete er sie, bis sie nackt vor ihm lag. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie, wie sie dalag voller Erwartung, auf das was jetzt folgen würde. Seine Hände streichelte ihr sanft über den Körper, die weiblichen Formen zeichnete er nach, er beugte sich über sie und küsste sanft ihre Lippen, dann wieder fordernder und heftiger, ihr war regelrecht schwindelig, sie schnappte nach Luft, biss ihm leicht in die Lippe. Ein Tropfen Blut löste sich und tropfte ihr auf die Brust, er küsste ihn weg, verharrte an ihrer Brustwarze, sog vorsichtig an ihr, zog Kreise um sie herum und hielt ihre Brust mit der Hand aufrecht, streichelte sie sanft. Dann glitt er an ihr herunter und befühlte mit seiner Zunge ihren Schoss. Vorsichtig von außen nach innen, er fand ihre Perle, sie stöhnte und atmete hastig, sie musste sich zwingen ihn nicht wegzustoßen, es war so intensiv, sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Als sie versuchte sich vorsichtig aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bringen, packte er sie und hielt sie still, sie wurde auf das Bett gedrückt, so dass sie sich nicht entwinden konnte. Er küsste sie und löste die Hand von ihrem Busen, strich langsam mit der Hand über den Bauch, der vor Entzücken zitterte, er kam der Zunge zur Hilfe, fühlte die Erwartung, wie feucht sie geworden war. Vorsichtig strich er ihr mit seinen langen zarten Händen, von denen immer Perfektionsarbeit verlangt wurde, über ihren Schoss und dann drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein. Sie stöhnte lauter, ihr Verlangen ihn zu spüren konnte sie sich nicht mehr erwehren. „Nimm mich", konnte sie nur noch flüstern, er zog sich sein Hemd aus, und auch die Hose, sie gab ihr einen Blick auf seinen muskulösen Körper, den er unter weiten Umhängen versteckte, er war angespannt und hoch erregt, er strich ihr sanft über den Körper und kniete sich vor sie, nahm ihre Beine und spreizte sie, er rückte näher, sie umfasste sein Glied und konnte die Erregung spüren, aber er drückte sie wieder aufs Bett, umfasste ihre Beine, spreizte sie noch etwas weiter auseinander, damit sie ihn besser aufnehmen konnte. Er legte sich auf sie und küsste ihren Hals, er bewegte sich auf ihr, biss in ihren Hals als er in sie eindrang. Sie spürte einen Schmerz, der durch ihren Körper ging, der Schrei löste sich, bevor sie an sich halten konnte. Severus hielt kurz inne, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und er drang wieder in sie ein und sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Sein Glied war lang und groß, er füllte sie komplett aus und sie musste ihre Beine auseinander halten um ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Er stöhnte auf und warf seinen Kopf zurück, er zog sich zurück um wieder zuzustoßen und es raubte ihr den Verstand. Er küsste ihre Brust und sog an ihren Brustwarzen, dann entzog er ihr sein Glied, drehte sie herum, um sie von hinten zu nehmen. Seine Hände umfasste ihre Brust und streichelten ihre Warzen, dann stieß er wieder zu. Der Schmerz blieb aus, sie konnte sich ganz auf die Nähe einander konzentrieren und ihr Atem wurde immer schneller, so wie seine Bewegungen, er entzog sich ihr und stieß zu, schneller und ungeduldiger, bis er dann über ihr zusammensackte und ihren Körper unter sich begrub. Er übergoss sie mit seinem Samen, es rann ihr zwischen den Beinen hinunter. Er holte Luft und strich ihr die nassgeschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, griff nach einem Lappen, um sie zu waschen. Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte, beugt er sich wieder über sie, er streichelte sie, küsste ihre Brust und ihren Schoss. Bevor sie sich erholen konnte, drang er wieder in sie ein, er sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, die Erregung brachte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Doch er hielt sie fest und stieß weiter zu, bis sie ihre Extase erreichte, sie schrie wieder auf. Er stieß weiter zu, bevor er zum Höhepunkt kam hielt er kurz inne, dann machte er weiter. Erst wenige Minuten später kam er, überschwemmte sie mit seinem Samen. Dann ließ er sich auf ihr nieder und streichelte sie. Ein Schauder überkam sie, er nahm eine Decke, legte sie über sie beide und kurze Zeit später schliefen sie ein.

Sie wachte in der Nacht wieder auf und war verwundert, sie wusste nicht genau, wo sie sich befand, das Zimmer war dunkel und sie konnte schemenhaft ein Fenster und ein Bücherregal erkennen, ein Spalt an der Tür verwies darauf, dass ebendiese offen war. Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang und schlüpfte hinein, öffnete die Tür und stand wieder in seinem Büro, dass aber leer war. Die Tür war verschlossen, sie konnte nicht auf den Gang, sie ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer, eine Tür von dort führte in ein kleines Wohnzimmer, in dem tatsächlich ein Foto von ihr auf dem Kaminsims stand, sie nahm es in die Hand, er musste es heimlich gemacht haben, sie war gerade von einem Ausritt mit seinem Pferd wieder gekommen, ihre Frisur hatte sich gelöst, einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr in das Gesicht, sie strahlte und winkte ihm zu.

Neben dem Kamin war ein Bücherregal, nur eine Miniaturausgabe zu dem, in seinem Anwesen, aber die wichtigsten und geläufigsten Werke und Abhandlungen zum Thema Neuzeitmagie, Verteidigung und Zaubertränke waren vertreten. Dann stand eine Sofaecke daneben, auf der anderen Seite war ein großer Schreibtisch. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet, ein krasser Gegensatz zu seinem Büro, in dem sie sich manchmal schon geängstigt hatte, da verschiedenste Kreaturen sie aus den Einmachgläsern anschauten.

Sie nahm sich ein Buch mit in das Schlafzimmer, entfachte das Feuer im Kamin und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke, doch die Müdigkeit überkam sie schnell wieder. Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, lag Severus wieder neben ihr, das Buch war auf den Boden gefallen, sie schob es unter das Bett und küsste ihn wach. „Ist es nicht schön, mit dir gemeinsam aufzuwachen", sie konnte sich einen gewissen Unterton nicht verkneifen, aber er war zu müde um ihn zu bemerken und zog sie nur näher an sich heran und küsste sie. Strich ihr über den Körper, umfasste ihre Brust. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht entziehen, sie gab sich ihm hin und legte sich auf sie und stieß wieder in sie ein. Ein kleiner Schmerz durchfuhr sie, aber sie wollte ihn in sich spüren und hob sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte auf, sein Schwanz berührte leicht ihre Scheidenwand und schien sie regelrecht zu durchbohren.

An diesem Morgen waren sie beide sehr unausgeschlafen, wobei Snape es nicht schwer fiel, sich zu verstellen, es wäre eher aufgefallen, wenn er nicht grummelig durch die Gänge gelaufen wäre. Catherine dagegen hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und wusste, dass es ihrer Kariere nicht zugute kommen würde, wenn sich das wiederholen würde. Und in dieser Nacht war ihr wieder klar geworden, dass sie was unternehmen musst, denn es hatte sich nichts geändert, nicht an der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden sondern auch nichts an der Situation in der sie sich leider befanden. Und deswegen fand sie sich wieder bestätigt, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, sie würde sich nichts nehmen lassen, nicht das wichtigste in ihrem Leben.


	6. Chapter 6

Meine liebe Loki, kenne das komme selbst zu nix, aber diesmal gebe ich mal gas ;-) da du scheinbar meine einzige leserin bist, widme ich dir dieses kapitel (schleim, aber ist ehrlich gemeint). Zwar ist dies nicht so geworden, wie ich es wünschte, aber es wird besser ;-)

Kapitel 6, letzter Schultag

Catherine stand vor ihrem Koffer und ihr Blick war verschleiert von ihren Tränen, die sie nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Es war schwer für sie, sie musste Severus hier zurücklassen und sich von ihm verabschieden. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie einen Job im Ministerium angenommen hatte, den Sirius ihr vermittelt hatte. Er wusste nicht, dass Sirius keine Ahnung hatte, dass sie überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, nach London zurückzukehren, aber wie sollte Severus das auch herausfinden, Dumbledore deckte ihn und so hatte er keinen Kontakt zu den anderen seines Jahrganges, die ihm zwar nicht trauten, aber gleichermaßen ihren Verdacht nicht mehr lautstark aussprachen.

Er hatte sich Dumbledore angeschlossen, er arbeite als Spion, aber Catherine kannte ihn besser, er verschwieg etwas vor ihr, er sagte, dass er kaum an Informationen kam, doch die Zeit, die er nicht bei ihr war, wurde mehr und länger, sie wusste, dass er der Gefahr immer näher kam, um so gegen ihn vorgehen zu können. Er wollte ihn von innen zerstören, ohne sich auf Dumbledore zu verlassen, er konnte seinem Schulleiter einfach nicht vertrauen. Nur wenn er es selber tat, konnte er seine selbstauferlegte Schuld von sich nehmen, er wollte nicht von eine Einbahnstraße in die nächste, er wollte frei sein, sich nicht unterordnen. Nur er alleine würde den Weg herausfinden.

Catherine aber wusste, dass es nahezu ausweglos war, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er alleine sich gegen den Lord zur Wehr setzen konnte und dann ihn auch noch besiegen konnte. Ihr war klar, dass sie nur gemeinsam gegen ihn kämpfen konnte. Nur wenn sie sich zusammenschließen würden, dann würden sie ihn besiegen. Und das wollte sie und egal was Severus auch tun würde, wenn er versuchen würde seinen Weg weiterhin alleine zu gehen, dann würde er Opfer bringen und doch untergehen.

Aber ihr war klar, dass sie ihn nicht umstimmen konnte. Er fragte sie nicht nach ihrer Meinung, sie war nicht in der Position ihm etwas zu sagen. Sie war seine Freundin und ihm eine Stütze, seine Zuflucht, aber er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen und hielt sie aus allem raus, so weniger sie wusste, umso ungefährlicher war es für sie. Zögernd griff sie nach ihrem Koffer und warf einen letzten Blick zurück, langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter stellte ihre Koffer an sie Sammelstelle die London zugewiesen war, sie würde ihn dort am Bahnhof abholen lassen, damit er ihr im Ministerium wieder gebracht werden würde und sie nicht mit ihm reisen musste. Die Tür zu den Kerker war offen, kalte Luft strömte von unten nach oben und ließ sie frösteln. Sie schluckte, sie wollte nicht jetzt weinen. Als sie das Büro betrat, saß er am Schreibtisch, er stand auf, als sie sein Büro betrat. Er verschloss die Tür hinter ihr, schritt auf sie zu. Sie stand vor dem Schreibtisch, das Holz bohrte sich in ihre Haut und sie konnte nicht weiter zurück. Severus kam näher, vorsichtig strich er über ihr Gesicht, er sagte nichts, schon letzte Nacht hatte er kein Wort zu ihr gesagt. Sie selbst wusste nichts zu sagen, sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen, sie würden sich sehen, nur wusste sie nicht wie oft, aber ihre Liebe würde auch das überleben. Er schob ihre Rock hoch und drückte sie auf den Schreibtisch und drang ihn sie ein, heftig und schnell kam er zum Höhepunkt, sie folgte ihm schnell nach. „Sag mir, dass du mich liebst", seine Stimme war rau, sie war ihm selbst fremd. „Du weißt dass ich dich liebe", Catherine sah ihm ins Gesicht, seine Züge waren verhärtete und seine Augen waren kalt. „Sag mir, dass du mich liebst", wiederholte er härter, er hielt ihre Arm fest und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie fest und die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Er ließ sie los und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Dann geh und ich weiß, niemand wird sich zwischen uns drängen. Ich vertraue dir." Catherine verließ das Schloss ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen- ohne zu wissen, ob sie zurückkommen und ihn dann vorfinden würde.

Die erste Zeit in London war mehr als hart für sie. In der Ausbildung wurde viel von ihr verlangt, da waren psychologische Tests, die sie in ihre Vergangenheit schickten, Okklumentik, damit sie mental nicht angreifbar war- selbst sportlich wurde sie bis an ihre Grenzen geschickt und wieder zurück. Sie wurde ohne Pause gefördert und gepuscht, so dass sie die wenige freie Zeit, die sie hatte, nutzen musste um sich weiter voran zu treiben, damit sie ihre Ausbildung zu schnell wie möglich beenden konnte. Sie besuchte Severus nachts im Schloss, sie traf ihn manchmal gar nicht an und konnte ihm nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie da gewesen war, einige Nächte wartete sie auf ihn, aber er tauchte erst im Morgengrauen wieder auf, dann wenn es für sie Zeit war zu gehen. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit verbrachten sie meist schweigend miteinander, sie hatten sich weit voneinander entfernt und reden würde ihnen nur zeigen, dass sie zwar das gleiche Ziel verfolgten, aber einer von ihnen zog den Kürzeren und das wollten sie sich unter keinen Umständen bewusst machen. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie arbeitete und was, er hatte nichts heraus bekommen können, was ihn zwar kurzzeitig auf die richtige Fährte führte, nur dann zog er die falsche Schlussfolgerung und er sah sich immer mehr darin bestärkt, dass sie sich Dumbledore angeschlossen hatte.

Doch Catherine war nicht nur in ihrer Beziehung alleingelassen und musste lügen, sie hatte sich auch Sirius entfernt, so dass dieser sich von ihr abwand. Es kam soweit, dass sie ihre Ausbildung abschloss, ihre Beziehung in Trümmern lag und ihr Bruder verleugnete, dass er eine Schwester hatte. Wieder war es Voldemort gelungen ein Leben zu zerstören und eine Liebe ernsthaft zu gefährden. Doch Catherine wollte nicht aufgeben, sie wollte angreifen. Sie stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Ein Kollege von ihr wurde in den Phönixorden aufgenommen und erfuhr so mögliche Angriffsziele des dunklen Lord und Vermutung, wo sich sein Aufenthaltsort befand. Doch sie kamen zu spät, in den letzten drei Wochen hatte sie es nicht einmal geschafft, wenigstens ein der Todesser noch zu sehen, bevor das Mal am Himmel auftauchte und sie apparierten. Catherine fing an in einem Laden in der Nokturngasse zu arbeiten, da sie sich versprach auf diesem Weg an Informationen zu gelangen oder gar in die Reihen aufgenommen zu werden, so wollte sie den Aufenthaltsort bestimmen können. Aber es war Dumbledore, der ihr diese Hoffnung nahm, auf einem der Treffen berichtete er von dem Tod eines Auroren, der eingeschleust worden war- nur um den Aufenthalt zu lokalisieren, natürlich war es ein Unsäglicher zu denen sie noch nicht gehörte, momentan war sie unter falschen Namen und in Gestalt einer anderen Hexe als Aurorin im Ministerium angestellt. Weiter hieß es, dass er an dem Aufnahme-Ritual teilnehmen konnte. Er hatte dieses Ritual traumatisiert überlebt, er hatte ihnen nicht erzählt, was geschehen war. Vorher wollte er mit einem Partner versuchen wieder an den Platz zu apparieren, um dann mit mehreren zum Angriff zu starten. Doch als er zurückkehrte in der Halle, musste er in einen Hinterhalt gekommen sein. Tagelang schickte man Dumbledore ein blutdurchtränktes Körperteil, dem Minister immer eines des anderen Auroren.

„Nina, wir haben einen neuen Auftrag, heute soll in der Fred-Melorise-Street ein Anschlag stattfinden, das habe ich gerade erfahren, wir müssen sofort aufbrechen", Mad Eye war in ihr Büro gestürmt, mit dem einen Arm war er gerade erst in seinem Umhang, den anderen hatte er schon im Mantel. Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl und folgte ihm nach in die Eingangshalle, von der aus sie erst apparieren konnten. Wenn man ihn so sah, stolpernd und fluchend durch das Gebäude flitzend, konnte man sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass er einer der besten Duellanten war, die es auf dieser Welt gab, seine Reflexe waren unvorstellbar, als hätte er mindestens 13 Sinne, die ihn auf jede Gefahr aufmerksam machten. Erst nachdem sie ihn hatte kämpfen sehen, konnte sie verstehen, warum alle so große Stücke auf ihn hielten, es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass er ihrer Seite angehörte, er war Mitglied des Ordens, das von Anfang an, der größte Beweis, den man in der Zaubererwelt haben konnte.

Sie apparierten nebeneinander in eine dunkle Straße eines Vorortes Londons. Es war noch früher Abend, doch die Dämmerung hatte schon lange eingesetzt, somit die ganze Straße und die weitere Umgebung in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Catherine musterte die Gegend und versuchte sich schnellmöglichst alles einprägen, um bei drohender Gefahr einen Plan zu haben, wohin sie flüchten konnte und wie sie handeln konnte. Sie stand vor einem hohen Haus, dass aussah wie in der Hansezeit, die den Fischern oder den Reedereien als Speicher dienten, es waren große Fenster im Haus, hinter denen man nichts als Leere erkennen konnte. Auch die umstehenden Häuser sahen unbewohnt aus, Catherine drehte sich nach Mad Eye um, sie wollte ihm begreiflich machen, dass sie wohl an der falschen Stelle der Straße waren. Er stand direkt hinter ihr, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob er die Hand und zog sie in eine Straßeneinfahrt, die zwischen den Häusern frei war, Catherine sah nach oben, es hatte den Anschein, als verdunkelte der Himmel sich, Wolken schoben sich vor die Sterne, die Häuser waren sich so zugeneigt, dass die Einfahrt scheinbar überdacht war. „Das ist eine Sackgasse", flüsterte sie Mad Eye zu, als dieser sie weiter zog. „Schht, du wirst uns noch verraten, so früh waren wir noch nie an einem Angriffsort." Catherine zog ein Frösteln über den Rücken, sie stellte den Kragen ihres Umhanges hoch und zog ihre Kapuze auf, die ihr sie völlig bedeckte und ihre Erscheinung auch ohne magisches Zutun mit der Umgebung verschmelzen ließ.

In diesem Moment ploppte es und drei Todesser tauchten auf, sie sahen sich suchend um und kamen schnurstracks auf Mad Eye zu, der erste schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen, da waren sie noch nicht in Sichtweite. Moody reagierte blitzschnell, wehrte den Angriff nicht nur ab, er schleudert ihn zurück und griff selber an, er schockte die beiden vorangehenden Todesser, sie hatten ihrem Hintermann so Schutz gegeben, so dass er unverletzt blieb, Catherine hielt sich zurück, sie brauchte den Überraschungseffekt, noch war Mad Eye ihnen überlegen. Die Todesser waren zu Boden gegangen und rappelten sich nicht wieder auf, der andere beugte sich über sie, schien sie per eines Portschlüssels wieder zurückzuschicken, in diesem Moment ploppte es wieder und sechs weitere Todesser tauchten auf, Catherine ließ sie näher heran kommen und schockte den einstigen Anführer, der ihr einen Blick zuwarf, bevor er leblos zu Boden sank, er verdrehte die Augen, aber sie konnte die Augen erkennen, ihr war bewusst, dass es Severus war, den sie gerade überwältigt hatte, sie wollte nicht dass Mad Eye ihn identifizieren konnte, gleichermaßen musste sie ihr Gesicht waren, sie griff die Neuankömmlinge an und auch ihr Partner hatte mehr damit zu tun, Angriffe abzuwehren und selbst anzugreifen, dass sie beide nicht bemerkten, dass auch Snape mithilfe des Portschlüssels verschwand.

Es hatte keinen Zweck die Todesser zu schocken, sie waren in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden und das einzige was jetzt zu tun war, war die eigene Haut retten, sie selber würden solange angegriffen werden bis man sie überwältigte. Catherine sah sich nicht nach Moody um, sie war sich sicher, dass er ausharren würde, bis sie verschwunden war, das würde sie ihm auch nicht ausreden können, sie versuchte ihren Angreifern aus der Sackgasse zu entfliehen, damit sie nicht in die Enge gedrängt werden konnte.

Die Flüche wurden nur so gegen sie ausgesprochen, ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als die Angriffe abzuwehren, selber anzugreifen, dafür fehlte ihr die Zeit. Sie hatte drei Todesser gegen sich, ebenso wie sie selber waren diese vermummt und sie konnte nicht einmal ihre Augen erkennen, selbst die Stimmen waren ihr fremd. „Perfektus totales", gerade wurde ihr der Ganzkörperklammerspruch entgegengeschmettert, als sie Moody apparieren sah, in dem Moment apparierte sie auch, denn sie hätte den Spruch nicht abwehren können.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, war sie dahin appariert, wo sie sich als einziges sicher fühlte, in Snapes Anwesen. Keine Sekunde zu früh wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie in der falschen Erscheinung hier aufgetaucht war, sie hatte sich zurückverwandelt, als die aufgeschreckte Hauselfe in der Tür stand und sie erschrocken musterte. Sie schien aber einverstanden mit dem Auftauchen Catherines zu sein, denn sie wand sich schnell zum Gehen um, denn keiner Hauselfe, war es gestattet Fragen zu stellen und auch diese war sich sehr wohl ihrer minderen Position bewusst, so dass Catherine alleine in der Halle stand. Sie war verwundert, dass sie immer noch ohne Probleme dieses Anwesen betreten konnte. Zwar waren sie noch zusammen, aber sie war gewiss seit Monaten nicht mehr hier gewesen und Severus legte großen Wert auf Abgeschiedenheit und vor allem Sicherheit, so dass sie davon ausgegangen war, dass sie einander nicht mehr hundert Prozent trauten und er deshalb ihr den Zutritt nicht einfach gewähren würde. Sie erholte sich schnell von dem Schock, sie würde etwas Zeit haben, bevor er hier auftauchen würde. Schnell ging sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf, die ins erste Stockwerk führte.

Vorbei an der Bibliothek, in der sie Stunden verbracht hatte, daneben war sein Schlafzimmer, das sie bis zum heutigen Tage auch nicht betreten hatte, sie trafen sich ja ausschließlich in der Schule. Die nächste Tür war das Büro, sie drückte vorsichtig die Klinge hinunter, unten polterte etwas, sie zuckte zusammen, das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, sie war noch nicht mal in dem Zimmer und schon war ihr jedes fremde Geräusch zuviel. Da aber keine weitere Reaktion von unten kam und sie bezweifelte, dass Severus einen solchen Lärm veranstalten würde, öffnete Catherine die Tür. Diese knarrte leicht, aber nur weil sie so langsam und übervorsichtig geöffnet wurde. Das Atmen vergaß sie fast vor Aufregung, sie holte tief Luft und betrat das Zimmer, lehnte die Tür leicht an, damit sie bei Bewegung im Haus gleich gewarnt wurde, denn die Türen und Mauern waren sehr dick und ließen keine Geräusche durch. Vor dem Fenster stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch, daneben war der Kamin, auf dem Sims stand ein Foto von ihr, dass er an ihrem letzten Geburtstag gemacht hatte. Sie strahlte, wie selten in ihrem Leben. Bevor sie weiter gucken konnte, verharrte sie vor diesem Bild, Severus hatte ihr auch an diesem Tag gezeigt, dass er als einziger die Macht besaß ihr all das Leid, das sie tag täglich erlebt hatte und nun wieder erlebte, wett zu machen und sie einfach nur genießen ließ, die einfachen Sachen waren das wunderbarste, wenn sie nur die Zeit mit ihm genießen konnte. Es waren nicht die Geschenke, die er machte, dass hätte auch ein anderer gekonnt, es war seine Liebe, wie er ihr die zeigte, er als kleine Kellerassel, wie sie ihn heimlich- auch nicht vor ihm selber- nannte, hatte sich rausgewagt in die Natur und ihr ein Frühstück oder eher Picknick gemacht. Er zeigte und sprach von seiner Zuneigung zu ihr und das nicht hinter verschlossenen Türen, ihm war egal, ob ihm jemand zuhörte, wenn es der Zeitpunkt wollte, dann hatte er das auch vor Dumbledore getan, nur um ihr in dem Moment die Sicherheit zu geben, die sie in ihrem Leben so brauchte.

Lächelnd schritt sie auf den Schreibtisch zu, dahinter konnte man durch das Fenster auf das Anwesen sehen, hier hatte er wirklich alles im Blick, auf der linken Seite konnte man die ganze Einfahrt sehen, rechts waren die Ställe und der Weg zum See. Wie sie da stand und vergangenem nachtrauerte, da tauchte urplötzlich wieder sein Blick vor ihm auf, er konnte sie nicht erkannt haben, aber sie wusste, würde es mehrere dieser Zusammenstöße von ihnen beiden geben, dann würde er sie erkennen. Und darauf würde es schlussendlich hinaus laufen, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren sollte. Kämpften sie für das Gleiche oder liebten sie sich und waren deshalb sich einander blind. Erkannten sie sich oder hatten sie sich doch so entfernt, dass sie nicht mehr auf das Ziel für immer zusammen zu bleiben zugingen. Catherine lief es kalt über den Rücken, waren sie schon am Ende ihrer Beziehung und sie hatten es nicht gemerkt oder wollten es nicht merken.


	7. Chapter 7

So, kurz vor Ende des Jahres mein letztes Kapitel dieses Jahr, jetzt muss ich wieder aktiv werden, alles weiter könnte jetzt ein wenig dauern, mein umzug steht kurz bevor und ich muss meinen PC verschicken. Also ein wenig Geduld und dann kommen auch noch andere Geschichten zuende, wie zum Beispiel FAMILIENVERHÄLTNISSE. Bitte um etwas Geduld und ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch und ein schönes und erfolgreiches neues jahr, vor allem dir liebe Loki!

Ein halbes Jahr später

Catherine lehnte gegen eine kalte Mauer, der Regen peitschte ihr in das Gesicht, sie konnte keine Gestalt ausmachen, die ihr gefolgt war und sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihr jemand gefolgt war. Ihr schlug das Herz fast bis zum Hals, sie war kraftlos, ihre Hände zitterten und sie steckte ihren Zauberstab in ihren Umhang. Es war eine verlassene Gegend hier, sie hatte sich draußen patrouilliert um mögliche Nachzöglinge der Todesser aufzulauern und sie außer Gefecht zu setzen und am besten noch gefangen zu nehmen, in den letzten Wochen war die Zahl der Todesser immens gestiegen, sie waren in Erklärungsnöten gelangen, das Ministerium wurde von allen Seiten mit schweren Vorwürfen belastet, selbst die Muggel waren aufmerksam geworden, unerklärliche Todesursachen konnten nicht mehr länger vertuscht werden und Panik breitete sich im ganzen Land aus. Sie sah um die Ecke, doch noch immer konnte sie niemanden ausmachen, der ihr gefolgt war. Langsam beruhigte sie sich, der Puls ging ruhiger und sie konnte klarer denken. Wieder war es schief gegangen, sie konnten schon keinen Plan mehr entwerfen, die Todesser waren ihnen nicht nur zahlenmäßig überlegen, sie schienen auch auf alles vorbereitet.

Der Donner erschall, neben ihr schlug der Blitz ein und erhellte die Gasse sekundenlang und sie konnte ihren Verfolger erkennen, der sich vom Schutz der Mauer entfernt hatte und auf sie zu ging. Noch bevor diese Person näher gekommen war, hatte sie wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen und stürzte auf den Angreifer zu, sie schockte ihn mit einem Stupor und ohne einen Versuch der Abwehr stütze ihr Verfolger auf den Boden, sie stellte sich neben ihn und apparierte.

Sie kam im Stützpunkt an, eine Ministeriumabteilung, in der sich sammelten nach den Angriffen, mit Todesser in Begleitung und oftmals schwer verletzt. Moody kam auf sie zu, er beugte sich zum geschockten Begleiter von ihr, wie immer schlug ihr Herz angsterfüllt, dass es dieses Mal soweit war, sie entweder Snape selber herbrachte oder er von anderen in Gewahrsam genommen worden war, aber wie sooft blieb ihr das auch heute erspart. „Bellatrix Lestrange", anerkennend pfiff er durch die Zähne, „das ist doch mal eine, die wir schon lange erwartet haben." Catherine war erstaunt, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet sie ihre verhasste Cousine zu Fall bringen würde, aber selbst diese Tatsache würde ihren Bruder nicht dazuzubringen ihr zuzuhören.

Sie sah, wie Bellatrix in Gewahrsam genommen wurde, ein Kollege gab ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Einsatzbesprechung. Sie kam am Krankenzimmer vorbei, an dem sie sooft schon hatte Halt machen müssen, da sie doch schon was abbekommen hatte bei ihren Einsätzen. Dann war da noch das Verhörzimmer, manchmal hatte sie diesen beigewohnt, aber ihr fiel es schwer, in die Menschen vorzudringen, sie selber konnte sich bei Bedarf abschotten, aber ihr war es nicht möglich die Wahrheit den Todessern abzuverlangen. Sie hatten nicht selten dabei Hinweise bekommen, doch selbst diese schienen oftmals abgesprochen zu sein, so dass sie in Hinterhalte gelockt worden waren. Das waren die Möglichkeiten der Todesser gewesen, sich wieder aus der Gefangenschaft zu lösen und in die Reihen ihres Anführers zurückzukehren. Sie konnten sie nicht alle nach Askaban bringen, es reichte nicht zu beweisen, dass sie Todesser waren, denn nicht jeder von ihnen trug das Dunkle Mal und sie beriefen sich auch darauf, dass sie unter dem Imperius Fluch standen und sich dem nicht erwehren konnte, sie überschütteten die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter mit ihren Dank, dass sie sie gelöst hatten aus dem Bann und verschwanden kurz darauf wieder in die Dunkelheit, ohne das ihnen jemand folgen konnte.

Catherine öffnete die Tür und betrat das Einsatzzimmer, inzwischen waren schon mehrere Auroren angekommen und musterten sie kurz, wanden sich dann aber wieder ihren Arbeiten zu. Sie nahm ihren Platz ein, gleich neben dem Kopf des Tisches. Die anderen standen ihr nicht nahe, ihr war nicht daran gelegen Konversation zu halten, was ihr schon häufig den Ruf eingebracht hatte, dass sie sich für etwas besseres hielt. Sie war schnell aufgestiegen und in den inneren Kreis der Auroren aufgenommen worden, ohne das viele wussten, wer sie überhaupt war. Über sie war nur bekannt, dass sie direkt von Hogwarts aufgenommen worden ist und dann sich schnell einen Namen gemacht hatte, da sie an vielen Aktionen teilgenommen und dabei Todesser gefangen genommen hatte. Ihr wurde Respekt entgegengebracht aber ansonsten war sie eher eine Randfigur, die sich im Hintergrund hielt.

Moody betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die Gespräche wurden beendet und sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Alle sahen zu Moody auf, der sich an seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, sein Auge rollte unruhig hin und her, ansonsten schien er die Ruhe selbst zu sein. „Heute haben wir einen großen Fang gemacht", er wollte Catherine nicht besonders hervorheben, sie waren als Gruppe tätig und Einzelerfolge wurden hier nicht separat erwähnt, „Bellatrix Lestrange ist eine bekennende Todesserin und hat das Wissen über hochgesteckte Ziele Voldemorts. Nun ist es unsere Aufgabe an ebendiese zu gelangen, denn es wird gewiss nicht einfach sein, etwas von ihr zu erfahren, sie wird eine gute Abwehr haben, deswegen habe ich an unseren Zaubereiminister den Antrag gestellt, Veritaserum zu verwenden." Moody sah in die Runde, ein dicklicher Mann namens Netrius räusperte sich kurz: „ Es wird nicht reichen, dass wir einfach das Veritaserum zu verwenden, wir müssen etwas in der Hand haben, um ihr gezielte Fragen zu stellen, denn sie wird sich gewiss herausreden können, ohne sich dabei einer Lüge bedienen zu müssen. Man kann es nicht anwenden, wenn sie weiß, dass sie es bekommen hat, das wirkt dann ebenso wie Wasser und ist auch vor Gericht nicht zulässig" Einige der Auroren nickten beistimmend: „Wir haben keine Informationen, wir müssen wenigstens einige Gerüchte aufzuschnappen, damit wir bluffen können, das wir einfach so tun, als wüssten wir etwas, das könnte sie verunsichern." Catherine sah auf: „Aber wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, Voldemort wird nicht lange zögern, um sie zu befreien, oder sie hat ein Trumpf in der Hand, irgendetwas das sie davor bewahrt nach Askaban zu kommen, es schien mir so, als hätte sie es darauf angelegt in Gefangenschaft zu kommen, so als wäre sie hier eingeschleust worden, um zu erfahren, wie unser Wissensstand ist. Es könnte womöglich alles wieder geplant worden sein."

Wieder ein Kopfnicken der anderen, es war nicht so, dass ihnen schon einmal ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten ein solcher Fang gelungen war. Moody hatte wieder das Wort: „In dieser Nacht werden wir uns auf in die Winkelgasse machen. Nina, du weißt was zu tun ist, Kingsley und Farred werden in der Gasse patrouillieren und ich selber werde in Begleitung von Holmes die Bars unsicher machen, um so vielleicht etwas aufzuschnappen, dass einer von sich gegeben hat, der zuviel Feuerwhiskey intus hat." Er wartete keine Reaktion ab und verschwand schnellen Schrittes wieder aus dem Einsatzraum.

Catherine folgte ihm, sie verließ das Ministerium und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung. Sie hatte diese Wohnung seit ihrem Umzug nach London, sie lag in der Muggelgegend nicht weit entfernt vom Tropfenden Kessel, so dass sie immer schnell in der Winkelgasse sein konnte. Es war eine kleine Wohnung, eigentlich hielt sie sich hier nur zum Schlafen auf und so erfüllte sie auch ihren Zweck, nichts deutete auf sie hin, ihre wichtigen Dokumente, die auf ihre wahre Identität hindeuten, waren in Gringotts in einem Verlies untergebracht worden, damit keiner ihr auf die Schliche kommen konnte. Sie ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder, sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft ihren Umhang abzulegen, sie nahm eine Phiole, die immer in einer Schublade ihres Nachttisches war und fiel dank der dunklen Flüssigkeit in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Spät am Abend wachte sie wieder auf, sie erweckte ihre Lebensgeister erst wieder nach der kalten Dusche, sie war gefangen in ihren Gedanken. War es das überhaupt wert, warum konnte sie die Dinge nicht in Severus Hand lassen und hoffen, dass er einen Weg hinaus fand. War es nicht Vertrauen, dass sie in ihn setzten sollte, dass sie darauf vertraute, das ihr Freund ihr eine Zukunft schenken konnte- ohne das sie einander im Krieg gegenüberstanden und einer von ihnen das Leben lassen musste. Sie wusste nicht was er machte, als Lehrer hatte er viel zu tun und dann noch diese Geheimniskrämerei, dass er in die Reihen des Lords aufgenommen worden war, war es nicht so, dass Dumbledore immer wusste, was in seiner Schule vorging, wie lange würde er noch dieses aufrechterhalten können. Wenn er sich das Vertrauen des Schulleiters verspielte, würde er schlussendlich auch nicht gegen das Ministerium bestehen und dann würde sein Leben in Askaban sein Ende nehmen. Und das musste sie verhindern, sie würde Voldemort vorher zu Fall bringen.

Die Nokturngasse lag verlassen da, einige der Läden waren noch geöffnet, auch der ,in dem sie tätig war, eine Apotheke in denen als das erhältlich war, von dem die in der Winkelgasse entweder noch nie etwas gehört hatten oder einen groß anschauten, wenn du manche Zutaten auch nur erwähnst. Bücher über Zaubertränke und ihre Verwandlungen und Wirkungen, die selbst in den dunkelsten Ecken mancher Schwarzmagier nicht einen Platz gefunden hätten. Hier ging das Verkaufsleben erst in der Nacht los, wenn die Todesser und andere ihren Umhang der Täuschung abgelegt hatten. Sie war vielen Zauberern hier begegnet, die sie von der Schule kannte. Erst letzte Woche hatte sie jemanden hier bedient, was ihr das Herz stocken ließ, sie hatte ihre Entdeckung nicht gemeldet, ihr war klar, dass sie nicht genug in der Hand hatte, um diese Person anzuklagen also hieß es diese Spur zu verfolgen, sie würde warten müssen bis sie endlich bei den Unsäglichen aufgenommen wurde, dann war sie dem Ministerium nicht mehr unterstellt und hatte Handlungsspielraum. Es war spät in der Nacht gewesen, sie war schon fast versucht den Laden zu schließen, selbst die Bar gegenüber hatte ihre Tore schon geschlossen, der stürmische Regen bot ihr keinen Blick auf die verlassene Nokturngasse. Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen, ein Mann stand in der Tür, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, zum Schutz vor dem Unwetter. Zielstrebig war er auf sie zu gegangen. Er hatte sein Gesicht noch immer vermummt und seine Stimme war kühl und unbeherrscht: „Ich brauche eine Phiole Traumlos Trank, eine Phiole von Veritaserum und Baumschlingenrinde. Florfliegen natürlich auch und dann noch, Augenblick", er kramte in seinem Umhang, offenbar auf der Such nach einem Zettel, seinen Ärmel schob sich zurück und sie konnte das Mal erkennen, unmerklich zuckte sie zusammen, aber er schien nicht auf Ärger aus, er war jung, dass konnte sie erkennen, aber er besaß Selbstsicherheit und Autorität. Er schien seinen Zettel gefunden zu haben, warf einen Blick drauf: „Habe ich Drachenherz und –leber schon gesagt?", er lächelte sie offen an, es fror ihr das Herz, das war kein Lächeln, die Augen eisblau waren so kalt wie Eis nur sein konnte. „Nein, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass wir momentan am Brauen sind, das bedeutet, dass ich ihnen das Veritaserum erst am Donnerstag geben kann, denn dann ist der Vollmond vorbei" Ihr Kunde nickte: „Das habe ich erwartet, würde ja meinen Giftmischer fragen, aber der hatte anderes zutun. Aber Donnerstag ist okay, dann komme ich dann wieder." Nina wagte den Sprung ins Wasser: „Wir liefern auch." Der Mann war schon am gehen gewesen, drehte sich zu ihr um und warf die Kapuze nach hinten: „Mein Vater hätte damit ein Problem, aber danke, wir sehen uns dann Donnerstag, ich freue mich schon, schöne Frau", wieder sein kaltes Lächeln, dass ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, vor ihr stand Barty Crouch Junior, der Sohn des gefürchteten Verurteilers aller Schwarzmagier. „Ich verstehe, ich werde alles für Sie vorbereiten." Catherine nickte ihm zu und sah ihm noch lange nach, auch als er schon lange wieder im Regen verschwunden war.

Sie war alleine im Laden, der Inhaber war nur selten anwesen, wenn sie Dienst hatte, er musste immer kurz bevor sie erschien verschwinden, sie arbeitete jetzt seit einem Jahr hier und hatte ihn nur dann gesehen, wenn er ihr den Lohn auszahlte. Sie bekam 200 Galleonen von ihm, gerade genug für die Miete der Wohnung, so dass sie das Gehalt, das ihr das Ministerium zahlte, sparen konnte. In den ersten zwei Stunden kam keiner in den Laden, sie konnte ihre Tränke in Ruhe brauen und war mit ihrem Arbeitspensum, dass sie neben dem Bedienen hatte, gut vorangekommen. Sie stellte gerade die Aufträge zusammen, die morgen ausgeliefert werden mussten, als die Glocke läutete. Als sie den Verkaufsladen betrat, stockte ihr das Herz. Vor ihr stand Severus, sie hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen. Er sah schlecht aus, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, die Haut noch blasser als sie das sonst von ihm gewöhnt war. Seine Augen waren leer und kalt wie er da vor ihr stand. Er richtet das Wort nicht an sie, er schien sich nicht einmal richtig wahr zu nehmen. Eine Liste mit Zutaten legte er auf den Tresen: „Sollen wir das für Sie bereit halten oder ausliefern, denn ich habe nicht alles auf Vorrat", sie traute sich kaum ihn anzusehen, sie wusste nicht, ob er lange brauchen würde, bis er ihre Stimme erkennen würde. Doch ihm schien es nicht zu beschäftigen woher er ihre Stimme zu kennen: „Liefern Sie es mir." Dann legte er einen Beutel mit Galleonen auf die Theke und trat wieder hinaus in die Nokturngasse, eiligen Schrittes verschwand er, nur die Liste mit seiner sauberen Handschrift deutete noch auf seinen Besuch hin, sie machte sich schnell daran alles zusammen zu suchen und bemerkte, dass ihr Bestand doch schon so aufgefüllt war, dass sie die Lieferung zu denen stellen konnte, die morgen rausgehen würden. Sie packte es in unauffälliges Päckchen, um nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, woher es stammte. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte sie mit dem Brauen der Tränke und am Vormittag erst verließ sie die Winkelgasse, aber wieder ohne dem Besitzer des Ladens über den Weg zu laufen. Den ganzen Tag konnte sie nicht vergessen, dass sie Severus gegenübergestanden hatte, ohne das dieser sie erkannt hatte.

Als sie am Abend wieder am Tränke brauen war, wurde sie wieder einmal von der Glocke von ihrer Arbeit abgelenkt, ihr Herz setze kurz aus, denn wieder stand Severus an ihrem Tresen und fixierte sie mit einem kalten Blick. „Meinen Zettel", seine Stimme war emotionslos und Catherine war verunsichert, sie suchte den Auftrag heraus, sie hatte den Zettel an die Rechnung gehängt. Er streckte die Hand danach aus, drehte ihn um und sah sie dann an: „Woher wussten Sie denn, wohin Sie das schicken mussten?" Es durchfuhr sie eiskalt, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht, wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie wusste wer er war und das ohne ihre wirkliche Identität preiszugeben. „Wie heißen Sie?", er sah ihr ins Gesicht und sah wie es in ihm arbeitet. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich: „Catherine?" Sie nickte langsam, sie konnte es nicht leugnen, es bedeutete keine Gefahr für sie, sich zu offenbaren, er wusste nicht dass sie im Ministerium arbeitete, so war seine Frage, wo sie jetzt arbeitete wenigstens geklärt, nur ihre Identität war fraglich, denn warum hatte sie sich eine neue zugelegt?

„Morgen früh erwarte ich dich", seine Stimme war ruhig, doch sie wusste, dass er verärgert war und nickte nur. Der Abend verging fiel zu schnell, sie wollte den Zeiger schon fest halten, ihre Hände zitterten und sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, würde heute alles rauskommen?

Es wurde schon hell, als sie den Laden abschloss und sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte. Noch war es zu früh, dass sie jemanden treffen würde und so kam sie unbemerkt in den Kerker. Sie verharrte vor dem Büro, holte tief Luft, doch bevor sie sich versah, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein wutentbrannter Snape stand vor ihr, packte sie am Arm und zog sie in das Zimmer. Er verschloss das Zimmer hinter ihr und schubste sie in das anliegende Zimmer. „Du arbeitest in der Nokturngasse? Wie lange geht das schon?", er war so wütend, dass seine Ader am Hals gefährlich pulsierte. Catherine zitterte in seiner Umklammerung aber er ließ sie nicht los. „Antworte mir!", er schrie sie an. „Seit einem Jahr", sie versuchte sich loszureißen, stieß ihn mit ihrem freien Arm von sich, doch er war stärker als sie, er packte sie mit der anderen Hand auch am Arm und schüttelte sie: „Die Nokturngasse ist kein Ort, an dem du arbeiten solltest, nicht in dieser Zeit und zu keiner anderen!", seine Stimme überschlug sich schon fast, so erbost hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, vor allem nicht ihr gegenüber.

„Wie kannst du dich so in Gefahr bringen, das Ministerium wird dich überwachen, wenn es das nicht schon tut, du bist im Visier von dem Lord, wenn du für seine Gefolgsleute arbeitest, du stehst zwischen den Fronten, in EINEM KRIEG, warum tust du das?", er stieß sie auf das Sofa und blieb vor ihr stehen, fasste sich an den Kopf und sah sie an: „Was soll ich tun, was versprichst du dir denn davon?"

Catherine konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern, sie musste an sich halten, um nicht zu weinen: „Ich werde ihn bekämpfen, damit er zu Fall gebracht wird, und das werde ich schaffen, ich habe keine Angst, was soll ich denn noch verlieren?" Severus hockte sich vor sie hin: „Du kannst ihn nicht bekämpfen, mein Mädchen. Und du magst meinen, dass du nichts zu verlieren hast, aber glaub mir, du kannst viel verlieren, nicht zuletzt dich selber. Du meinst die Dunkelheit zu kennen, aber du kennst nicht die Dunkelheit, die dich umgibt, wenn du deine Seele verkaufst. Die Leere die du spürst, wenn du dich selber verlierst, nicht mehr weißt wofür du kämpfst, aufwachst und denkst, dass wieder ein Tag vergeht an dem sich nichts geändert hat und du nichts daran ändern kannst, denn du hast nicht die Macht. Er wird nur stürzen, wenn sein innere Kreis zerbricht, und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du dahin vordringst." Catherine sah ihn an, die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht: „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, ich werde meinen Weg gehen und du müsstest mich töten, um mich davon abzubringen." Traurig sah er sie an, strich ihr über die Wange: „Der Tod wäre der einfachste Ausweg aus dieser Welt, er wäre mir lieb, wenn ich nur die Gewissheit hätte, dass wir dann vereint wären. Wenn ich wüsste, das wir dann vereint wären, dann glaube mir, wären wir schon beieinander."

Es berührte sie mehr als sie gedacht hatte, war seine Liebe zu ihr immer noch so stark, sie hatte den Glauben daran verloren und gedacht, dass sie nur aus Gewohnheit noch immer zusammen waren. „Bitte, Cathy, lass es sein, bitte gib diesen Job auf und komm zurück zu mir, wir werden eine Lösung finden, ich weiß das ich es schaffen werde und welchen Weg ich einschlagen muss, es ist wird besser werden und ich schaffe das nur, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit weiß."

Sie merkte erst jetzt wie kalt es hier war, sie wickelte ihren Umhang fester um sich, stand auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie sein Büro und den Kerker. Noch während sie die Straße hochging, die nach Hogsmeade führte, wusste sie, dass sie nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Es ging nicht mehr, ihre Liebe war nicht die Lösung, ihre Liebe war das Problem.


	8. Chapter 8

Zuallererst muss ich anmerken, dass ich die Jahre etwas vertauscht habe, eigentlich ist Snape erst zwei Jahre nach Trelawney in Hogwarts angefangen, aber das ist hoffentlich die einzige Schwachstelle in meine Fanfiction... ach ja, eine gibt es noch, habe die Prophezeiung nicht mehr richtig zusammen bekommen, wenn ich jetzt aber ein Buch herhole, dann fange ich wieder an zu lesen und ihr kriegt die Story nicht zu lesen ;-)

Ich wünsche euch ein wunderschönes neues Jahr, ich setzte mit viel Hoffnung auf dieses Jahr und freue mich, einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen und es beruhigt mich, dass ich die möglichkeit habe, dank und mit euch, in eine bezaubernde Welt zu tauchen, wann ich will... Liebe grüße

fünf Monate später

Severus saß mit seinem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck am Frühstückstisch, der absolut nichts Gutes verhieß. Dieser war nicht nur Schutz vor den nervigen Konversationen, die allmorgendlich abgehalten wurden, als wenn sich soviel in der letzten Nacht ereignet hatte, dass man sich unbedingt jetzt unterhalten musste. Okay, wenn man aktiver Todesser war, dann war schon etwas in der letzten Nacht passiert, seine morgendlichen Kopfschmerzen waren in der Tat heute erklärbar, denn schließlich war der Cruciatus kein Fluch, den man abschüttelte und dann seiner Wege ging. Der Lord hatte schlechte Laune, die Reihen lichteten sich, das Ministerium hatte große Geschütze aufgefahren, sie konnten Bellatrix ihren Klauen entreißen, aber es hatte viele Opfer auf beiden Seiten gegeben. Schlimmer fand er es, dass seine Freundin sich nicht Dumbledore angeschlossen hatte, sondern diesen lästigen keine Schwachstellen, sie waren die Helden, sie gaben alles auf, nur um die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Severus spürte die Wut in seinem Inneren lodern.

„Severus, du hast dann auch gleich den Teller durchgeschnitten", Minerva legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf die seine, die das Messer umklammert hielt, um eigentlich das Brötchen zu zerteilen, aber er sah, dass auch der Teller so aussah, als wollte er diesen mitverzehren. Er löste die Umklammerung, mit der Wissen, dass Minerva ihn dann ebenfalls loslassen würde. Sie gehörte mit Dumbledore zu den einzigen, die sich nicht von seinen Launen davon abhalten ließen mit ihm zu reden.

Sein Blick ging durch die Halle, seine Schüler verhielten sich ruhig und machten ihm so gut wie kein Ärger, obwohl sie sich ihren Ruf bewusst waren, gerade der Abgangsjahrgang war gereizt, gerade die die für potentielle Todesser gehalten wurden, hatten sich viele Duelle auf den Fluren geleistet, doch Severus wusste, dass es schlimmere Zeiten gegeben hatte. Diese würde bald über sie hereinbrechen, wenn Prüfungen anstanden waren sie um einiges aggressiver und ihnen rutschte schon schneller ein Fluch über die Lippen. Deswegen beobachtete er seine Schüler bei jeder sich bieten Gelegenheit und machte schon mehrere Rundgänge durch das Schloss um jeglichen Ärger einzudämmen.

Doch heute konnte er sich da nicht drauf konzentrieren, in ihm loderte die Wut wie ein kleines Feuer, seit er gestern dem Treffen beigewohnt hatte. Dort hatte er dann erfahren, dass seine Freundin sich den Unsäglichen angeschlossen hatte und vielmehr noch, sie war seit ihrem Schulabgang beim Ministerium tätig. Zwei Jahre hatte sie das vor ihm verheimlicht, während sie doch wusste, dass er für den Lord arbeitet. Doch war es nicht nur die Wut, die ihn ergriffen hatte, so war es doch die Sorge, die viel stärker ausgeprägt war und die in den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Bellatrix war jetzt wieder in ihren Reihen und hatte einiges an Informationen mitgebracht, darunter auch eben die Information von Catherine. Nun wusste er nicht, wie er jetzt reagieren sollte, sie hatten sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Irgendwie musste er sie in Sicherheit bringen, denn nun stand sie auf der Liste der Gesuchten, die auf den Belohnungen stand, wenn man diese tötete.

Er trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee, er musste seinen Herrn irgendwie beruhigen, ablenken, so dass er gegen andere eine Hetzjagd startet. Dazu wäre es wohl besser, wenn er Dumbledore beschattete, um so an Informationen zu kommen. Vielleicht hatte er so die Möglichkeit etwas über diesen Geheimbund Dumbledores zu erfahren, er warf einen Blick zu seinem Schulleiter, der in ein morgendliches Gespräch mit McGonagell verwickelt war und ihr schilderte, was er am heutigen Tage erledigen musste. „...und am Abend habe ich noch ein Treffen mit Trelawney, sie ist die Ururenkelin der bekannten Seherin Cassandra. Sie wohnt derzeit im Eberkopf. Werde mir das mal anhören, dann können wir eventuell ab nächstes Jahr wieder Wahrsagen anbieten." McGonagell nickte zustimmend und sah Snape nach, der genug gehört hatte und sich flugs auf den Weg machte, mit schnellen Schritten die Große Halle verließ.

Der Tag ging zäh vorbei und Severus war nervös, er wusste, das er versuchen musste heute was Großes in Erfahrung zu bringen, um seine Freundin zu schützen und alle auf ein anderes Geschehen zu locken und er war sich fast sicher, dass ihm das auch gelingen würde.

Es stürmte, als er sich am Abend auf den Weg in den Eberkopf machte, aber die Straße war verlassen und er kam unentdeckt nach Hogsmeade. Hastig betrat er den Eberkopf, der Wirt sah kaum auf, er hatte den Ruf, dass er sich nicht darum scherte, wer seine Gäste waren, wichtig war ihm nur, dass es hier keine Streitereien gab und dass gezahlt wurde. So kam es, dass hier wichtige Ereignisse besprochen wurde, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollte, gleichermaßen hatte beiden Seiten zu jedermöglichen Zeit einen Spion hier, dies galt aber nicht für heute. Severus suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke, von der er das Lokal im Blick hatte. Am Tresen saßen die Dorfansässigen, die hier jeden Abend verbrachten und schon eher zur Einrichtung gehörten. Eine düstere Gestalt, ein Henker und Hagrid saßen am Pokertisch und spielten, sie hatten kein Blick für das Geschehen um sie herum. Er hatte sein Met fast ausgetrunken, als Dumbledore endlich die Kneipe betrat, er ging direkt auf den Wirt zu, der ihm mit seiner Hand auf die Treppe verwies, die nach oben zu den Zimmern führte. Also würden sie das Treffen unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit machen wollen. Severus wartete einen Moment bevor er sich aufmachte und ihm nachfolgte, der Wirt war gerade abgelenkt, er hatte das Geld neben das Glas gelegt, damit er ihn nicht suchen kam. Die Treppe knarrte leicht, doch die Geräuschkulisse der Besucher war zu hoch, als das dies aufgefallen wäre. Severus durchschritt den Gang und blieb an der Türnummer Dreizehn stehen, ihm war klar, dass sie hier ihr Zimmer haben würde. Er schaute sich um, der Flur war düster und es roch hier muffig, neben jeder vierten Tür war eine Lampe befestigt, die ihren schwachen Schein nur bis zur nächsten Tür warf und die anderen in Dunkelheit hüllten. Der Boden war mit Teppich ausgelegt und verschluckte so den Hall der Schritte. Die Tür war fest verschlossen und Severus lehnte sich an die Tür, um so das Gespräch verfolgen zu können. Anfänglich konnte er gar nichts verstehen, nur langsam konnte er diese rauchige und unheimliche Stimme einordnen, es musste die Seherin sein, und so wie es sich anhörte, musste sie ein Vision haben.

Der Auserwählte, der die Macht besitzt den Unnennbaren zu besiegen, Geboren im Sommer, die Eltern haben dem dunklen Lord dreimal die Stirn geboten, doch der eine kann nicht leben, solange der andere nicht tot ist.

Noch bevor Severus wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er von hinten gepackt, und die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Er bekam das nachfolgende Szenario kaum mit, er hatte Dumbledores Blick noch lange in Erinnerung, doch es ging ihm nicht darum seine Haut zu schützen. Gleichermaßen war es nicht sehr schwer, Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass man auf der richtigen Seite war, wenn man nur das sagte, was er hören wollte, und genau das konnte Severus gut, dafür kannte er ihn gut genug.

Das Treffen am nächsten Abend war ein Erfolg für Severus, er hatte seine Haut retten können. Gerade dieses Treffen hatte der dunkle Lord sich dafür ausgesucht seinen Giftmischer an seine Aufgabe als Spion zu erinnern, da war es ihm nur sehr gelegen, dass er heute die perfekte Information für seinen Herrn hatte. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich sicher nicht gefreut, über die Nachricht, dass da jemand sein sollte, der seine Macht stürzen wollte, aber dadurch beruhigt, dass es ein Kind sein sollte, konnte er die Gefahr frühzeitig eindämmen und somit dafür sorgen, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohen würde. Das Treffen wurde also damit verbracht, zu überlegen, auf wen die Prophezeiung zutreffen würde und zähneknirschend erfuhr Snape, dass der Lord sich hier nur die Potters vorstellen konnte, er hörte den Einfuhr Malfoys gar nicht, dass es wohl auch die Longbottoms sein könnten. Nun war es nicht mehr Snapes Aufgabe, denn es war sicher kein Geheimnis, dass er sich wohl am schwersten machen würde, wenn er Kontakt zu den Potters aufnehmen wolle, denn sie waren nun mal Erzfeinde.

So kam Snape wieder auf dem Hogwarts Gelände an, einzig und alleine mit dem Auftrag weiterhin die Ohren aufzuhalten, doch das tat er so und so, aber er hatte vorerst seinen Beitrag geleistet. Doch wieder war da ein Grund, der ihn an einem erholsamen Schlaf hinderte, konnte er die Potters in ihr Unglück laufen lassen? War er es nicht gewesen, der das Messer auf sie richtete, nur war es einen anderer, der es in sie rammte, der ihnen und ihrem Kind das Leben nehmen würde? Wollte er das auf sich beruhen lassen, wollte er wirklich für dieses Drama verantwortlich sein? Okay, Potter, war er doch immer so großspurig, hatte er doch immer so getan, als wenn ihm nichts und niemand etwas ankonnte, er war derjenige, der alles besiegen und bekämpfen konnte und als Sieger und Held dastand. Hochnäsig und selbstüberzeugt, doch es war diese eine Nacht, in der er trotzdem seine Überheblichkeit über Bord geworfen hatte und Sirius Plan durchkreuzt hatte, schließlich war er selber der lebende Beweis dafür, andernfalls wäre er, Severus, heute tot. Und dann war da noch Lily, sie hatten weniger miteinander zu tun gehabt, als sie sich beide gewünscht hatte, nicht nur Slunghorn hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie eine Slytherin geworden wäre, auch Snape selber hatte immer gehofft, so die Möglichkeit zu haben, ihr näher zu kommen. Viele Jahre hatte er beobachtet, wie sie sich Potter gegen gewehrt hatte, doch dann kam es so, wie in all diesen Liebesgeschichte, Hund und Katze verlieben sich doch...

Ohne das er es gemerkt hatte, hatte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro Dumbledores gemacht und blieb nun vor ebendiesem stehen, holte tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg, vorbei an den Wasserspeiern, die Treppe hoch und kam vor der Tür zum Stehen, er konnte jetzt nicht zurück, es wurde Zeit, dass er seinen Direktor einweihte, es war nur besser, egal was passieren würde, so konnte er sein Gewissen erleichtern und natürlich seine Glaubwürdigkeit sichern.

Dumbledore schien ihn fast zu erwarten, sicher hatte er bemerkt, dass Snape sich zu einem Treffen aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatte, es wäre dumm gewesen, sich vorzumachen, dass Dumbledore nicht immer wissen würde, was in seinem Schloss vor sich geht. So saß er nun an seinem Schreibtisch, aus den meisten Gemälden waren nur Schnarcher zu vernehmen, die nächtliche Dunkelheit wich der Morgensonne und der Nebel lag schwer über den Ländereien. Dumbledore musterte Snape mit seinem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, aber schwieg, er bedeutete ihm nur Platz zu nehmen und verzichtete sogar darauf, ihm einen seiner heißgeliebten Zitronenbonbons anzubieten.

„Ich habe Sie ausspioniert. Ich habe das gehörte an den dunklen Lord weitergegeben und er hat daraus folgende Schlüsse gezogen. Er wird die Potters verfolgen und versuchen sie zu töten." Snape holte kurz Luft und sah Dumbledore zögernd an, dessen Gesicht keinerlei Regung zeigte. „Ich wollte alles selber hinbekommen, ich wollte das der Lord sein Leben verliert, seine Macht und seine Todesser- einfach alles. Wir sollen wieder in Frieden leben können, doch ich muss einsehen, dass wir alleine keine Chance haben, er wird uns das nehmen, was uns wichtig ist, er nimmt uns alles, was er kriegen kann und noch viel mehr. Ich kann erst wieder frei sein, wenn er tot ist und Catherine wird erst dann bei mir sein. Wenn wir ihn nicht besiegen, dann wird er alles Gute und Schöne dieser Welt zerstört haben, das Leid und der Schmerz wird uns regieren und unsere Kinder werden keine anderen Gefühle mehr kennen, da sie hereingeboren wurden in die Welt voller Hass und Scheußlichkeit."

Dumbledore stand auf und durchschritt das Büro in seiner allbekannten Runde und sah Severus an und sagte nur ein Satz, den Severus nie vergessen würde: „Du hast den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen, aber von nun an werden wir diesen zusammen gehen, dann erreichen wir auch unser gemeinsames Ziel."

Natürlich hatte dieses Gespräch nicht die Wirkung, dass Snape gleich Schlaf fand, aber dennoch, seine Nerven hatten sich etwas beruhigt, so dass er nur ein Glas Kognak brauchte, um in einen unruhigen aber wenigstens traumfreien Schlaf zu fallen, der ihm erlaubten wieder etwas zu Kräften zu kommen, gespannt auf die weiteren Aufgaben, die sich ihm noch stellen würden, bevor er wieder mit Catherine zusammen kommen würde. Sie hatten lange geredet, Dumbledore und er. Ihm war es unverständlich, warum Dumbledore ihm so vertraute, ihm ohne jegliche Folgen einen Verrat verzieh, und mehr noch- ihn in weitere Geheimnisse des sogenannten Phönixorden einweihte. Schon immer hatte er die Gabe besessen, dass er von anderen in deren Geheimnisse eingeweiht wurde, selbst der dunkle Lord, der sich nur zu sehr in das geheime und verworrene hüllte, ließ seinen Giftmischer an mehr Geheimnissen teilhaben, auf die Lucius beispielsweise gierte wie ein ausgehungerter Hund. So war es doch so, dass meist die eingeweiht wurden, die nicht darauf aus waren, die vertrauenswürdig waren allein durch diese Tatsache, dass sie nicht auf das Wissen aus waren. Die aber auch keine unmittelbare Gefahr darstellten, denn Snape wollte weder Oberhaupt der dunklen Seite noch Schuldirektor werden, was ihm noch einen Treue-Bonus brachte, dem er sich nicht erwehren wollte.

So kam es nun soweit, dass er von Dumbledore in dessen tiefste Pläne eingeweiht wurde, und er dankte Merlin dafür, dass er sich so gut auf Okklumentik verstand, dass selbst der begnadete Legimentiker wie Voldemort es nicht schaffen würde, ihm diese Erkenntnisse zu entrauben. Er war sprachlos über wie viel Wissen der alte Kauz doch verfügte und doch beunruhigt, dass Dumbledore sich seines größten Fehlers nicht bewusst werden konnte, wie konnte er bei der Erfahrung, die er besaß, ein so schlechter Menschenkenner sein, musste er nicht wissen, dass in jedem so viel schlechtes steckte, warum verzieh er das alles?


	9. Chapter 9

Wieder ist ein halbes Jahr ins Land gezogen, es ist die Nacht 1981, Halloween

Die Düsternis hatte das gesamte Land ergriffen, so war es nicht mehr der typische englische Nebel, der uns davon abhielt die Hand vor Augen zu sehen, es war die Anwesenheit der dunkelsten Geschöpfe, die unsere magische Welt so lange versteckt hatte, in den tiefsten Wälder, den höchsten Bergen und weitesten Einöden, in die sich keiner verirrte, die Mahnmale schrecklichster Geschichte waren und uns davor beschützen in Unwissen ebendieses Orte aufzusuchen. Doch nun waren es die alltäglichen Wege, die wir einschlugen, die gefährlich wurden, wir konnten einander nicht mehr vertrauen, denn wir wissen, dass selbst manche Bande der Freundschaft nicht stark genug waren, den Fängen zu widerstehen, die nach uns greifen und uns ziehen in den Sog des Bösen.

So war es Peter Pettingraw, der dem dunklen Lord den Fang ermöglichte, auf den seine hochangesehenen Todesser monatelang hingearbeitet hatten. Malfoy und Lestrange waren es gewesen, die ihn ausfindig gemacht hatte, das schwächste Glied der Kette hatten sie vor einem Monat geschnappt und in die Burg der Düsternis gebracht. Sie war nicht nur düster, sie beherbergte die schrecklichsten Wesen der Erde, gleichermaßen war das Gefängnis für Zauberer und Muggel, die Angriffe der Todesser überlebten oder sogar als Futter der Bestien dienten. Die Schreie der Gefangen erhallten in der Burg, es war unmöglich sie zu überhören, nicht selten fanden Folterungen statt und es war Peter, der als er die Schwelle des Grausamkeit übertrat schon nach fünf Minuten zusammenbrach. Er schwor auf alles, was ihm gesagt wurde, er konnte nicht einmal Stolz auf das empfinden, dem er beitrat, er war nur ein Haufen Angst, der keine Stärke besaß. Er trat nicht bei, weil seine Familie oder seine Reinblütige-Ansichten es ihm abverlangte, er trat nicht bei, um an Stärke und Macht zu gewinnen. Nein, sein einfaches Belangen Todesser zu werden, war die Angst, er wollte sein armes und von jetzt an verfluchtes Leben waren. Doch der Preis, den er dafür zahlte war hoch, höher als erwartet, denn er hatte von nun an keine Seite mehr, auf der er sich sicher fühlen konnte. Die Todesser wussten, dass er nur aus Angst handelte, wenn aber der Orden des Phönix erfuhr, dass er nachgegeben hatte, würde selbst das der sichere Tod für ihn sein, nicht von Dumbledore, aber seine Freunde würde ihm das nie verzeihen.

Nun, aber seine Freunde vertrauten ihm. James war blind, ähnlich wie Dumbledore. Nicht so schlimm, denn allein vom Handeln her, das ihm von der Schule her noch oft entsprach, war er gewiss nicht als Heiliger verschrieen. Doch er konnte nicht die Gefahr sehen, die sich von je an angekündigt hatte, er konnte nicht sehen, dass die Gruppe stets nur so stark war, wie ihr schwächstes Glied. Nun, James sah nur den kleine pummeligen Jungen, der ihnen doch immer nachzufolgen schien. Ähnlich mit Sirius, nicht schwer zu sagen, dass er ihm nie zutraute, dass Peter zu irgendwas in der Lage war, was ihm nicht vorgeschrieben wurde. Immer war er ihm nachgefolgt, hatte das getan, was er sollte. Peter wurde von Sirius gar nicht richtig wahr genommen, er war da und das war das einzige. So als Deko, nicht mehr. Remus andererseits, er spürte die Gefahr, doch war er sich nicht sicher, von wo sie kam, er spürte ihre Präsens, sah sie kommen. Er wusste nicht, wem er misstrauen sollte, denn auch er hielte Peter nicht für die Gefahr, sah die Schwäche und fühlte sich bestätigt, dass Sirius der war, von dem die Gefahr ausging, denn er war stark, er war mächtig. Er konnte nicht die Liebe sehen, die von Sirius ausging, er konnte es nicht sehen, er konnte nur den Geruch des Verrates erkennen, seine Augen waren blind.

So kam es wie es nicht kommen sollte, Peter verriet die Potters und Voldemort fand seinen Untergang. Doch die Nachricht des Unterganges erreichte zuerst die Guten, erreichte die Seite Dumbledores, während Voldemort doch diese Nacht auserkoren hatte, für die Nacht des Grauens. Nicht nur er sollte heute kämpfen, viele schwärmten aus, um das Grauen, das das Land ergriffen hatte zu praktizieren. Und Snape war auf der letzten Versammlung nicht gewesen. Er wusste nicht von allen Aufträgen, er wusste nicht, dass sein Leben von heute an ein schreckliche Wendung haben sollte...

Es dämmerte schon, die Morgenröte zog auf, als Snape aus seinem Halbschlaf erwachte. Er fuhr hoch, sein Herz pochte. Eine eisige Kälte zog sich durch seinen Körper, so dass er kurzzeitig gelähmt war. Doch er hatte was wahrgenommen, da war ein Schrei gewesen, der sich widerhallte in seinem Kopf, es war Catherine gewesen, die geschrieen hatte.

Schnell riss er den Umhang vom Sessel, den er in der Nacht achtlos rüber geworfen hatte, suchte nach seinem Zauberstab und verließ eiligen Schrittes das Schlafzimmer. Die Gänge waren noch leer, nur Umrisse nahm er wahr, die Geister und die Gemälde schliefen noch, hier und da ein ärgerliches Schnauben wegen der weit hallenden Schritte, die seine Absätze auf den Gängen produzierten. Auch die Eingangshalle war leer und verlassen. Snape fühlte sich allein und einsam, er hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich Angst. Die Gefühle, die er in diesen Morgenstunden wahrnahm, kannte er schon lange, doch er hatte immer Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen, heute fühlte er sich, als würde er hinabfallen in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Wieso hatte er vorher auch Angst haben sollen, war es doch nur um sein Leben gegangen, und wenn ihm das genommen werden würde, so war es doch nicht furchtbar, fast eine Erlösung. Doch er hatte Angst, wenn sie ihm sein Sinn nehmen würde, der einzige Grund warum er gekämpft hatte, seine Zukunft, die doch schon zum Greifen nah war, er hatte es gespürt, als er gestern zu Bett ging, nicht mehr lange und er würde sie wieder in den Armen halten, nicht mehr loslassen und endlich würden sie die Zeit füreinander haben, alle Zeit der Welt, sie konnten eine Familie sein, ohne die Angst, dass sie einander verloren. Dann waren nur sie wichtig, ihre Liebe war es doch gewesen, die ihm am Leben erhalten hatte. Catherine, wenn sie ihn ansah, wenn er das Leid von ihr nehmen konnte, als wäre es ein alter Umhang, wenn er sie lächeln sah, wenn sie sich fallen ließ, in seine Arme.

London lag noch verlassen da, die Winkelgasse war wie ausgestorben, was war geschehen, wieso war keiner auf den Straßen? Hier herrschte Chaos, Fenster waren eingeschlagen, Läden ausgeräumt und eine Stille hing über der Straße, als betrete er einen Friedhof. Ihm schwante furchtbares, er ging in Richtung Nokturngasse, seine Schritte wurden immer schwerer und langsamer, fast konnte er die Kraft nicht aufbringen, seinen Gang zuende zu bringen. Selbst die Nokturngasse war ein Schlachtfeld und Severus wusste, dass auch die kleine Apotheke nicht verschont geblieben war. Wer hatte dieses Chaos verursacht, welche Wut war hier ausgetobt worden, wer hatte keine Erbarmen gezeigt und jeden angegriffen, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte? Die Apotheke kam in Sichtweite, die Fenster und die Auslagen waren zerstört, die Tür hing nur noch in einer Angel, er schlüpfte ins Innere. Er hörte Stimme hinter sich, es kamen andere Zauberer in das Viertel um das Grauen vorzufinden. Warum war er nicht schon in der Nacht hierher gekommen, um ihr von seinem Gefühl zu erzählen, sie mitzunehmen, fortzubringen von der Gefahr, die sie tag täglich umgeben hatte, so hatte er doch versagt und sie sich selbst überlassen.

Er schluckte schwer als er den Tresen erreichte. Scherben säumten den gesamten Fussboden, Regale waren umgekippt, die Kasse war geplündert, nicht um Geld zu klauen, es war überall verteilt. Die Bücher und Fläschchen waren herausgerissen und zerstört, doch das Blut war klarerkennbar, das sich über den Tresen verteilte, lang zog über den kleinen Gang, der ins Hintere des Ladens führte. Sein Herz pochte, seine Hände zitterten, er konnte nur noch denken, bitte, lass sie leben.

Der hintere Raum war das Labor gewesen und das Bücherlager, für die Bücher, die selbst in der Nokturngasse nicht offen stehen sollten. Eine Sitzecke war hier und ein Schreibtisch. Kein Fenster das Licht spendet, nur ein kleiner Kamin, der auch ein wenig Wärme abgab. Vor diesem lag sie, das Blut schien von überall zu kommen, er wusste nicht, was er zuerst tun sollte, sie lag merkwürdig verdreht da. Er hockte sich neben sie, ergriff ihre Hand, sie war eisig, ohne Leben. Er zog ihre Körper auf seinen Schoss, selbst das Blut war kalt. Er strich ihre Strähne aus dem Gesicht, das so sanft und sanft schien. Kein Tropfen Blut in ihrem lieblichem Gesicht, es schien als würde sie nur daliegen und schlafen, darauf wartend, dass er sie in den Arm nehmen und wecken würde. Doch das konnte er nicht, denn sie war tot, ermordet in der Nacht, die ihnen die Freiheit hatte bringen können. Es war zu spät...


	10. Chapter 10

Prolog

Die Jahre waren in das Land gezogen, Monate in Freiheit hatte es nicht gegeben, nur Monate in denen man sich fast sicher war, das man von nun an Licht am Ende des Tunnels gesehen hatte, aber er musste sich der Gewissheit hingeben, dass das Illusionen gewesen waren, denn von nun an würde die Wahrheit nie ans Licht kommen, seine Geschichte würde nie gut ausgehen. Dafür hatte er oftmals selber gesorgt, aber vielmehr noch sein Versprechen, das einzige Versprechen, dass er gegeben hatte und ernst gemeint hatte.

So er war harte Wege gegangen und diese waren verschlungen und nicht nachvollziehbar für andere. Jetzt wartete er nur, darauf dass die Ministeriumsangehörigen ihn finden würde und nach Askaban bringen würden, damit er da bis zum Ende seines Lebens bleiben würde um dort zu sterben. Doch was für einen Unterschied machte es, wenn er hinter den Mauern des ewigen Schweigens und der Einsamkeit sterben würde, befand er sich nicht schon immer dort? Seit dem Tod seiner einzigen Liebe, die nie wahr geworden war. Die nie gelebt worden ist, in Freiheit und so in die Realität hatte gehen können. Er konnte sich nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen, denn wenn er sich selbst erkannte, dann wusste er, dass Catherine ihn so auch gesehen hatte, sie hatte ihn gekannt, sie wusste, dass er es nie schaffen würde, dass sie beide frei sein würden. Und Dumbledore hatte dies auch gewusst, darum hatte er ihm darum gebeten, derjenige zu sein, der ihm das Leben nahm. Er wollte nicht durch die Hand der Feinde sterben, er wollte seinem Freund in die Augen sehen, wenn er starb. Das war sein Wunsch gewesen, der einzige, um den er ihn je gebeten hatte.

Aber zu welchem Preis war das geschehen, würde wirklich alles so eintreffen wie Dumbledore es vorrausgesagt hatte. Seiner Meinung nach konnte Harry nur an Macht gewinne, wenn er sich nicht mehr auf Dumbledore verlassen konnte. Dumbledore hatte ihm den Weg gewiesen, ihm erklärt, was er zu tun hatte, die Hintergründe erläutert. Er war es gewesen, der ganz genau wusste, das Harry erst dann ernsthaft an sich arbeiten würde, wenn er keine andere Wahl hatte. Seine Stärke bestand daran erst dann zu kämpfen, wenn es nicht mehr anders ging. Dann wenn seine Wut die großen Ausmaße angenommen hatte, die er jetzt hatte.

War es fair von ihm, dass er Harry so behandelt hatte? Er war nur der Sohn, nicht James, vielmehr noch, er war auch der Sohn von Lily. Und dann hatte er doch nur James in ihm gesehen. Nicht der Schmerz, den er erleiden musste. Die Liebe, die ihm gefehlt hatte, die er nie erleben durfte, da er sich immer dagegen gewehrt hatte. Den sobald er jemanden liebte, war ihm diese Person wieder entrissen worden.

Wieso musste das so sein, wenn die guten nicht lieben würden, dann müssten sie diesen ganzen Schmerz nicht erleiden? Nur weil sie lieben, müssen sie all das Schlechte dieser Welt ertragen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach so kalt sein, wie er es immer vorgab? Wieso hatte er die Liebe kennen lernen müssen, vorher war es sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, was ihm all die Jahre gefehlt hatte, das war einfacher gewesen. Wieso konnte er nicht vergessen, wie es ist zu lieben und geliebt zu werden? Der Abschied von Catherine, warum konnte er sie nicht vergessen, wieso spürte er nach so vielen Jahren noch den Schmerz. Der nicht nachließ, sondern in ihm pochte, anstatt seines Herzens.

Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie er sie im Arm gehalten hatte. Mit ihr war er von diesem Ort des Grauens verschwunden, zum See auf dem Hogwarts Gelände. Dort hatte er gestanden, unfähig sie loszulassen. Nach Stunden, ihr Körper war schon eisig kalt gewesen, hatte Dumbledore ihn gefunden, er hatte sie mit ihm beerdigt. Sie war auf dem Gelände beerdigt worden, damit sie immer bei ihm sein konnte, den Hogwarts war sein wahres Zuhause gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte er es verloren, alles war abgerückt in die Dunkelheit, in der er sich jetzt befand.

Sein Blick ging über das Anwesen, der See, einsam und verlassen lag er da, die Ställe, in denen ihre Pferde bis heute standen, ohne das er es geschafft hätte sie zu besuchen. Noch während er aus dem Fenster sah, konnte er ihre Schritte hören, wie sie die Stille, die ihn in den letzten Monaten umgeben hatte, seitdem er sich hier zurückgezogen hatte, zerbrachen, um ihn zu fassen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn töten würden, dass der Hass nicht zurückgehalten wurde, den tot, das war er eigentlich schon lange...


End file.
